ғʟᴇᴜʀ ᴍᴀʟᴀᴅɪᴠᴇ ʟɪᴠᴀɪxᴏᴄ
by Kagero-Chan
Summary: Connaissez-vous de ces fleurs maladives qui se noient dans l'ivresse d'un verre de vin ? Ça peut faire du bien, disait-il pour guérir la toux, mais la maladie venait du cœur et le chagrin, lui, ne se noie pas comme ça.
1. Chapitre premier

06 octobre 844, District d'Orvud.

Le toit des maisons était d'un blanc immaculé, pourtant il n'avait pas neigé, mais tout avait gelé, jusqu'aux fines branches des arbres. Un froid sans pareil s'était vulgairement abattu sans prévenir, surprenant un peu tardivement les habitants qui n'avaient eu le temps de se protéger.

Un bout de nouveauté s'invita près de la capitale, pas des moins étranges, mais, qui avait le don d'égailler les places marchandes de bon matin. Le bataillon d'exploration. Du moins, trois caporaux ainsi que le Major.

C'était en quelques sortes devenu une habitude, une routine continuelle, Livaï Ackermann, le vaillant soldat devant s'occuper d'Hanji Zoe et de ses sauts d'humeur. Mieux valait alors ne pas évoquer les hurlements et jurons que le jeune homme devait alors injurier pour espérer avoir ne serait ce qu'un peu de silence.

Tout ce petit monde faisait bien du bruit, ils auraient amplement mérité de se faire bousculer entre ce tas de chairs mouvantes. Pour le noiraud qui détestait la foule c'était bien le comble ici de devoir supporter cette multitude de corps qui demeuraient dans la léthargie la plus totale.

Le brun soupira farouchement, son escouade s'était depuis un moment dispersée, c'était à son tours désormais d'également se trouver une excuse pour s'évader de ce cauchemar, de ces palabres inutiles. Pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins, son tact naturel suffisait à le sortir de toutes les situations. Frugalement.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair, tu me fais chier, va te trouver une autre victime, lâcha-t-il irrité.

La brunette se vit dès lors parcourir seule les grandes allées de ce District, et, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour retrouver qui que ce soit, il paraissait désormais incontestable qu'elle devrait rentrer au quartier général sans personne pour l'accompagner dans ses rêveries.

A quelques pas de là, c'était le teint laiteux de porcelaine mais empli de douceur qu'une jeune femme entamait sa route vers une petite échoppe pour s'encombrer de quelques vaines babioles. Les premières lueurs du jour se levait, les aiguilles du cloché affichaient gracieusement que les sept heures quarante quatre avaient été atteinte, il s'en suivit alors les lourds tintements de la fonte s'entrechoquant dans une sonorité qui hantait le labyrinthe des rues du district.

Son regard verrons se porta au loin, et, baissant alors prestement la tête, vérifia l'heure qu'affichait sa montre comme pour se convaincre que tout n'était que chimère et que les minutes conspiraient à être plus friande dans leur sollicitude. Elle soupira. Son jour de permission se voyait filer à toute allure.

Beaucoup avait été forcés de prendre leurs journées, les réunions entre les hauts gradés se déroulant dans la semaine, les supérieurs avaient fait pressions pour que le maximum de soldats ne soit pas là.

Quelques mèches de sa chevelure brune s'échappèrent délicatement par-dessus son épaisse écharpe, tandis que le bruit de ses talons heurtant le sol dans une succession de petit pas vint lourdement claquer à ses oreilles.

La jeune femme grimpa dès lors les trois escaliers du petit bar de la rue Maria tout en laissant filer sa main le long de la barrière faite du vieux bois usée qui l'ornait.

Une douçâtre chaleur vint s'éprendre d'elle, minaudant alors légèrement pour desserrer son écharpe, elle en profita pour entrouvrir sa veste tout en ayant les paupières closent. Elle laissa ensuite claquer ses talons contre le planché vieilli qui donnait le charme de l'ancien à cet endroit.

La brune était alors partie s'assoir, remettant en place les plis de sa robe noire sous son manteau beige.

Le bâtiment avait la chance d'être surélevé de quelques pas, alors elle perdit son regard à la fenêtre, le visage gracieusement déposé au creux de sa main. Pensive.

Une voix rauque vint l'interpeller, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Surprise sûrement, elle retourna sa tête d'un coup sec, laissant ses cheveux suivre son mouvement.

— Giulia...?, demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune femme se leva alors, lui adressa un large sourire et n'hésita pas à l'enlacer avant de ne lui proposer de s'assoir à ses côtés.

— Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu dit donc, commença-t-il.

— Oui, c'est vrai, rigola-t-elle. Content de ne plus faire partie des brigades spéciales alors ?

— C'est moins la routine disons..., soupira-t-il.

La dite Giulia baissa son regard sur ses mains croisées au rebord de la table. C'était improbable qu'un jour elle ne puisse le revoir, lui qui était parti tel un voyou en pleine fuite, déchirant les souvenirs des longs mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

— Et que viens-tu donc faire ici maintenant ? Tu sais qu'ils ne voudront plus te reprendre désormais..., continua-t-elle.

— Je ne reviens pas, le bataillon d'exploration a juste été envoyé pour régler une ou deux affaires avec les brigades spéciales, rétorqua-t-il alors.

— Ce ne sont que les hauts gradés qui ont été invités à venir, il me semble trois caporaux ainsi que le Major non ?

—Oui, tout à fait mais les caporaux ont amené chacun deux membres de leur escouade, et j'en fais partie, j'avais insisté pour pouvoir reprendre un peu racine ici, et pour tout te dire ça me rend même un peu nostalgique de revenir !, souri-t-il faussement.

— Oh... Edge, prononça-t-elle simplement avec compassion.

Pour tout dire, ce jeune homme, Edge Adermann était tout particulièrement beau, de somptueux cheveux à la couleur des marrons glacés et des yeux pâles majestueux, il ne lui manquait que le charme et un caractère un peu moins enfantin pour pouvoir être cribler par les demande de toute les vaines minaudières de la ville environnante.

La belle brune posa délicatement sa main contre celle du châtain en espérant le réconforter à sa manière.

— Toujours les mains gelées hein, tu veux mes gants ?, rigola-t-il.

— Non c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut !, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant son écharpe.

— Ah oui, celle de ton ancien petit copain...

Un soupire un peu amusée s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, combien de fois avait-elle bien pu lui dire qu'il ne se faisait qu'une histoire de ça.

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, je lui ais presque volé son écharpe avant de disparaitre ! J'ai même honte !, se défendit-elle.

En effet, ils avaient à cœur de souvent se taquiner ainsi. Rien de bien agaçant. Inéluctablement. Après un verre prit à la va vite et quelques rires échangés ils s'en allèrent en courant et sans payer, il avait commencé par lui murmurer à l'oreille un « J'ai quelques choses à te dire...» avant de grotesquement lui hurler « Cours ! Cours ! » Aucun d'eux deux n'avait un sous en poche, ce n'était pas de mauvaise fois, dans le cas contraire ils auraient sans hésiter payer l'addition.

Ils partirent en direction du quartier général, les cheveux grossièrement décoiffés, s'arrêtant donc un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Le vent glacial ainsi projeté à toute vitesse avait laissé leurs yeux couler sans déconvenue, le maquillage de la brune la payant bien.

Giulia passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, son autre main était contre sa taille qui bougeait au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Le prévenant ensuite avec toute la gentillesse dont elle était pourvu que c'était bien cette fois-ci la dernière fois qu'ils feraient ça, elle n'était pas un étalon prêt à courir dans cette tenue.

La jeune femme prit un instant pour remettre convenablement son manteau et reprit cette fois ci avec douceur sa route. Le ciel était blanc, laiteux, incompréhensible mais d'une quiétude apaisante.

Dans les allées du quartier général régnait d'étranges complaintes semblable à celle des propagandes, Edge les avait bien entendu après avoir quitté Giulia à l'entrée du bâtiment, dès lors effaré, comment rester muet ?

09 octobre 844, District D'Orvud

Les frêles rayons qu'exhibait le soleil perçaient l'aube, elle était alors là, regardant le spectacle des corbeaux virevoltant chacun leur tour contre les fines branches des arbres, brisant la vu contre ce ciel aux allures rosées matinales.

Elle se tenait au bord du ruisseau, agenouillée, et comme elle venait le faire chaque jour après s'être maquillée de noir, la belle brune remettant ses cheveux en arrière passait délicatement l'eau froide de la rive contre son visage.

Après cela, elle ne pouvait qu'être correctement réveillée et débarrassée de toute envie d'aller se rendormir au chaud de son lit. Alors elle entama d'aller à petit pas jusqu'aux places marchandes de la ville comme elle avait déjà pût le faire la veille.

Ici, l'on pouvait sentir l'odeur du bon pain chaud sortant tout juste du four ou bien même des spécialités que les artisans aimaient à faire connaître. Malgré tout, ce qui attirait la brune était cette petite boutique d'antiquité non loin du bar fuit le jour précédant. Voulant alors s'y aventurer, vêtue d'une longue cape serrée à ses épaules et surmontée d'une large capuche autour de sa robe vert bouteille, elle fût contrainte de revoir ses priorités.

Sans qu'une parole ne puissent être dites, à travers toute cette foule de femmes bestiales négociant à tout va, une main, preste, vint se déposer contre ses lèvres tandis qu'une autre la tirait non sans l'apeurer jusque dans une petite ruelle, une main pressée à sa taille.

Relâchant alors son emprise sur son corps tremblant, ses mains vinrent se déposer contre ses épaules, détaillant son visage pétri de grâce et de stupeur.

Une seule question se décida à redessiner ce silence, d'une voix rauque il prononça :

— Giulia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici..., commença-t-il avant de regarder le blason discret dessiné à la bordure de sa capeline noire, dans les brigades spéciales ?

La belle brune avait écarquillé les yeux, béate, elle déposa non sans montrer tout son étonnement ses mains contre ses lèvres rosées tout en reculant à petit pas pour se défaire de cette emprise légère. L'instant d'après, ce nom, pourtant si souvent prononcer vint fendre ses lèvres :

— A-Ackermann..., prononça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Celui-ci se tenant devant elle, passait sa main dans sa chevelure dans la plus élégante des expressions, ses iris polaires la scrutant sans déconvenue.

Et elle semble, au bord du vase, un vol de papillon arrêté dans l'extase.


	2. Chapitre deuxième

L'air maussade entrainait chez elle ce malaise d'éclat de souvenirs intarissables qui laissaient à son corps le frisson de s'en abonder.

Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça, les sentiments se mêlaient au choc, elle n'était même plus sûre de celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Doucement, elle retira ses mains gelées de sur ses lèvres à peine tièdes pour s'approcher à petit pas vers lui, tout semblait si rapide pourtant, les actions s'enchaînaient dans un rouage parfait d'imperfections et d'émotions incontrôlées.

Son sac alors à terre et son corps presque immobile, elle se rappela d'elle, de lui, d'eux, et il fallut un instant presque inexistant pour que ses yeux reprennent cette vivacité qu'ils avaient perdu plus tôt.

Un large sourire au fragment de tristesse vint s'étendre contre son visage soulagé, la seconde d'après, sans pour autant avoir répondu à la question qu'il lui avait posé avec cette pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, elle s'avança vers lui, ses pas claquant contre le sol, et dans une délicate impulsion elle enlaça son cou en se relevant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur.

Par reflexe, mais surtout dans la surprise et l'incompréhension, Livaï passa dans une étreinte vaporeuse ses mains dans le dos de sa belle ; elle ferma alors les yeux, une expression apaisée sur le visage, le temps qu'il ne se racle la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se tenait un peu trop près de lui.

D'un pas minime alors, elle recula à peine pour garder cette proximité.

— Excuse-moi..., rigola-t-elle doucement en inclinant de peu sa tête vers le bas.

Par pure reflexe, la brune avait gardé sa main contre le bras du noiraud, lui câlinant délicatement comme pour le réchauffer du froid qui l'envahissait elle-même. Il lui lança un regard un peu septique qui voulait en dire long, lui désignant son bras du regard.

— Oui, oui pardon j'arrête, c'est vrai que c'est pas trop l'endroit pour se faire des câlins ni la saison..., sourit-elle ironiquement pour se justifier. Mh... Qu'est-ce que tu comptais me demander en m'agressant dans une ruelle ?, continua-t-elle un peu amusée.

Tout en posant sa question la brune fit de petits pas lent en se frottant quelque peu les bras, comme convaincue d'ainsi pouvoir se réchauffer, ce qui en l'occurrence avait le don de mettre à vif les nerfs de ce cher Livaï.

— Tch... Avance, qu'on en parle quelque part où je ne risque pas de me retrouver avec un cadavre gelé en plus sur les bras.

C'était sa façon à lui de faire du sarcasme et entre autre de plaisanter semblerait-il. Il leva alors son regard vers cette voûte embrumée de nuage cotonneux avant de soupirer et de passer avec tout le raffinement qui lui était promis sa main dans le dos de la brune qui venait de mettre les siennes devant sa bouche en espérant que son souffle soit plus chaud que l'air qui glaçait son sang.

La belle brune tourna quelque peu sa tête pour regarder avec tendresse le visage du noiraud, très certainement surprise de ce geste qui de sa part pouvait être interprété comme quelque chose de fort et de non formelle. Elle sourit alors un peu et tout en rigolant tenta de retrouver la complicité illicite des temps passés, elle releva alors un peu ses mains enlacées vers le visage du brun qui sembla sortir de ses pensées.

— Tu peux me les réchauffer ?, tenta-t-elle en connaissant d'avance sa réaction.

— Je ne fais pas du bénévolat j'ai juste deux trois questions à te poser, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

— Rabat-joie..., tu pourrais être compatissant, soupira-t-elle.

Elle le savait pourtant, qu'après tant d'années, cette complicité qui se voulait déjà fragile finirait par se fragiliser encore plus, telle une fissure qui débute son parcours et qui tente par tout moyens de revenir en arrière, pourtant, malgré tout, elle ressentait le fait que rien n'était briser ; sûrement car il aurait pu être encore plus immuable ou bien même l'ignorer, quelques minutes ne réparent pas des années, mais quelques heures peuvent hurler à l'âme de tout réparer.

— Ca te va ici ?, demanda-t-il en désignant l'enseigne d'un signe de tête.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas, j-je... viens, rigola-t-elle.

Plein cœur du district d'Orvud, quartier général principal, 09 novembre 844

Le châtain passa sa main dans sa chevelure, sa tête quelque peu baissée il paraissait proche d'une lointaine léthargie. Mais dès lors des paroles suspectes vinrent l'interpeller sans le laisser indifférent.

Discrètement alors, l'on pu entendre derrière le mur auquel il venait de s'adosser les médisances de certaines personnalités des brigades spéciales qui semblaient s'amuser de leur propres dires.

Un membre de l'escouade d'Edge passa devant lui, le regard interpelé par son ami qui semblait écouter aux portes, l'on pourrait dire comme le proverbe « qui écoute aux portes, n'entant que sa propre honte », mais dans cette situation là était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il déposa simplement son doigt contre sa bouche pour lui implorer le silence puis dans un mouvement pas moins brusque lui fit signe de passer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des personnes qui se trouveraient à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il avait tout entendu et comptait bien le signaler, pour tout dire, il s'empressa de chercher à toute vitesse son supérieur dans l'ensemble de cette immense bâtisse dont il ne connaissait que le hall ou peut-être aussi quelques couloirs menant aux chambres.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes et remarquant qu'à cette heure ci ses supérieurs avaient très certainement d'autres affaires à régler, le châtain soupira longuement et abandonna malgré lui cette quête inachevée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si dur à ne pas dévoiler, que certains hauts gradés étaient corrompus par les religieux et préparaient une propagande pour défaire le bataillon d'exploration, se disait-il ironiquement en continuant de déambuler dans les couloirs, pas vrai ?

Dans un bar du district d'Orvud, 09 octobre 844

— Huh... !, souffla-t-il étonné.

Livaï releva légèrement son visage vers celui de la brune qui tenait de ses deux mains la tasse bouillante de chocolat chaud. Il paraissait un peu étonné de ces révélations aussi putrides que le corps d'un titan à peine sous ses lames.

— Un problème... Livaï ?, tenta-t-elle en élevant son regard vers celui du brun.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Quoi « depuis combien de temps » ?

— La corruption, depuis combien de temps, répondit-il sèchement.

La belle brune, le nez au dessus de sa boisson lança un regard autour d'elle, quelques personnes semblaient d'un seul coup intéressées par leur conversation.

— Parle moins fort tu veux, il y a des gens au courant ici, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire agresser un jour où je serrais de garde parce que je n'ai pas tenu ma langue !

— Tch... Pourquoi tu m'en informe alors ?, rétorqua-t-il.

— Il y a des gens pour, et il y a des gens contre..., soupira-t-elle.

— T'es pour je suppose, tu n'as jamais vraiment apprécié que des gens risquent leur vie pour ça., la coupa le brun en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

— Non, non, rigola-t-elle un peu, je suis contre, du moins depuis que j'ai repris contact avec certaines personnes du bataillon...

Le brun déposa son iris protecteur contre ce bout de femme qui tremblait encore doucement, son écharpe sur les épaules à peine couverte d'une légère robe. Elle soufflait un peu sur le haut de son lait, le regard perdu et profitant de l'agréable odeur qui enfumait pour un peu se reposer.

— Avec le bataillon on est là pour quelques jours..., commença-t-il. Dans ton QG normalement.

— Hum... Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ça ?, ajouta-t-elle alors.

— Il y aura pas un seul de ces mecs ni aucun autre qui aura l'occasion de te toucher.

— Pourq..., essaya la brune.

La parole de trop, le noiraud s'était déjà levé pour partir de cet endroit qui n'était bon à fréquenter que les matins comme celui-ci. Laissant tout de même derrière lui un regard glaçant l'échine aux porteurs du logo des brigades spéciales.

— On s'arrache on a un bout de chemin à faire, la prochaine fois évite de t'éloigner de ton QG.

— Dans tout les cas t'aurais dû t'y rendre !, prononça-t-elle en haussant le ton avant de finir en urgence sa boisson et de déposer l'argent au serveur.

— Ouais mais pas avec un boulet surgelé sur le dos, conclut-il en partant.

Giulia laissa un soupir s'évader d'entre ses lèvres, elle n'avait rien à rétorquer à ça après tout. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler sa veste pour que le froid ne vienne sinueusement s'éprendre d'elle. Se contentant de le suivre, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle fixait de ses yeux noirs d'apaisement l'écharpe que le noiraud arborait autour de son cou. Hô, ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui ôter pour elle-même pouvoir l'enfiler, qui ne rêve pas en ces jours rigoureux de pouvoir voler aussi allègrement que le vol d'un papillon une source de chaleur aussi intarissable dans ces premiers instants ?

C'étant peut être un peu trop perdue entre deux songes, elle remarqua la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, malgré elle un peu démotivée, elle accéléra quelques peu son allure.

Et si c'était ça le jeu, chacun courant après l'autre pour espérer capter son attention, alors que le regard porté au loin, il ne faisait que penser à ce qui est désormais derrière lui.

Et si c'était ça de courir après le temps en espérant le rattraper alors que l'un des deux l'avait déjà arrêté avant d'avoir commencé à attendre.

Et si c'était ça, d'entendre les heures hurler ?

Il leur fallut une demi-heure de marche durant pour enfin espérer voir le chemin final menant au quartier général ; il fallait dire qu'il avait traîné le pas plus d'une fois et que les rêveries de la brune lui valurent bien des agacements. Une fois arrivés devant les grandes portes qui desservaient d'une part les chambres et d'autres part les bureaux, un simple signe de tête pour l'un et un chaleureux sourire pour l'autre leur suffirent à se saluer un au revoir pour le reste de la journée.

Mais dès lors l'on pût voir déferler à toute vitesse ce jeune homme à l'allure vive qui s'arrêta net devant son supérieur, sûrement un peu confus de voir une vielle amie lui adresser un geste aussi doux. Au moment où le brun se retourna, le châtain reprit ses esprits et s'empressa de lui confier un salut militaire des plus certains.

— Repos. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?, manqua-t-il de cracher.

— Je... A propos des brigades spéciales, je les ais entendu parler d'une propagande contre le bataillon ! Dois-je en informer le Major ?, demanda-t-il nerveux.

— Tch, je suis déjà au courant de ce qu'ils préparent alors Erwin devrait l'être aussi, pensa-t-il conclure en commençant à partir.

— Excusez-moi. L'ayant entendu ce matin même, je supposais que personne ne pouvait le savoir... Est-ce Giulia qui vous l'a dit ? Vous l'a connaissez ?, osa-t-il.

— Ca te regarde gamin ?!, l'agressa-t-il.

— Je... Bien sûr que non, veuillez m'excuser, retrancha le châtain.

— Les dieux pardonnent, pas moi.

Le châtain venait de voir sa fierté s'éprendre d'une honte bien plus angoissante que la perte de son amour propre. Déglutissant alors, il partit s'engouffrer en dehors du bâtiment.

Le noiraud leva les yeux au ciel, il n'était définitivement pas fait pour vivre ainsi en société. Il soupira de mécontentement et commença à mener lui-même son enquête, à sa façon entendons le bien ainsi.

Il fallait qu'il trouve des informations supplémentaires, certes avait-il une confiance totale en ce que la brune lui avait révélé plus tôt, mais avait-il également besoin de mettre des noms sur ces soit disant personnes qui flirtaient avec la corruption et l'argent du peuple.

Pour cela, il avait bien ses techniques, et disons le, ce n'était pas les plus nobles pour faire avouer les méfaits à de telles personnes. C'était complètement incontrôlé, il ne pourrait pas cette fois recourir à une force un peu trop amer de solitude pour faire glisser le sang le long des tempes. De ne pas pouvoir régler à lui seul une affaire qu'il aurait autrefois pu défaire en quelques jours grâce à quelques aides bien armées de leurs poings, commençait à inexorablement ouvrir un peu plus la plaie de son passé.

Cette semaine au district d'Orvud devrait lui suffire à déceler quelques failles importantes mais pas les plus incontestables.

District d'Orvud, 10 octobre 844

Le soleil entamait son long périple pour se délaisser dans la voûte et laisser la lune l'en accaparer de ses rayons. Le gris du ciel laissait place à un bleu aussi envoûtant que les yeux du noiraud. L'odeur humide des bois ne semblait quant à elle pas convenir à une grande brune à lunette qui tout en soupirant claqua la fenêtre de toute ses forces ce qui eut pour effet de faire retourner toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'un tapait presque frénétiquement son pied à même le sol tandis qu'un autre frappait du bout du doigt le rebord de la table contre laquelle quelques feuilles de papiers froissées résidaient.

Le brun jeta un regard rapide à son supérieur qui semblait tout autant que lui préoccupé par la situation. Seules les personnes se tenant dans cette pièce étaient au courant pour les brigades spéciales ainsi que Edge bien entendu.

— Tu me semble encore plus nerveux que d'habitude, Livaï, lança le Major.

— Tch, raconte pas de la merde Erwin.

Le major marqua un temps d'arrêt après cette réponse qui n'ouvrait pas à une réelle discussion. Hanji, la grande brune restait à regarder à la fenêtre, se tenant droite, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, portant plus d'importance à Mike qui se débattait avec la chaise à cause d'un fil de sa veste qui s'était attaché entre les rainures qu'à la conversation de ses deux compagnons.

— Edge est venu me voir, il t'a aussi en parti vendu, d'après lui tes informations viendraient d'une jeune femme des brigades spéciales elles-mêmes, Giulia Hauptmann, es-tu certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? On ne peut pas uniquement se baser sur ça, elle peut très bien être de mèche, Edge également, il n'a quitté les brigades spéciales il n'y a pas si longtemps tu sais.

— Je lui fais confiance. C'est pas dans son intérêt de me mentir.

— Bien. C'est donc à mon tour de te faire confiance, si tu pouvais me permettre de lui parler avant demain matin pour que l'ensemble des brigades spéciales ne soit pas réveillées.

— Ca devrait être faisable.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour quitter la table, laissant ses papiers y glisser en une pile parfaitement droite. Le brun claqua à forte ampleur la porte derrière lui pour commencer à arpenter les couloirs, près des chambres des femmes, et pour finir par lire le nom et le prénom de la jeune femme contre la plaque métallique coller juste à côté de la porte.

C'est sans dire qu'il aurait voulu enfoncé la porte ou bien même ouvrir sans avoir à toquer mais rien que d'être ici commençait à relever les soupçons. Alors dans un long soupire il se résigna à s'adosser à même le mur pour toquer en attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir, il ne reçu une réponse qu'une minute après. Une voix endormie et adorable de tendresse vint heurter ses oreilles.

— J'arrive Elsa, t'as toujours pas retrouvé tes clefs... ?

Le bruit mécanique d'une clef se tournant dans la serrure vint enfin le faire se retourner. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une Giulia la tête baissée entrain d'enlever prestement un élastique de sa chevelure dont beaucoup de mèche s'évadaient.

Elle laissa alors ses cheveux retomber, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant. Elle n'était après tout vêtue que d'une simple chemise bordeaux translucide qui peinait à cacher ses sous vêtements. De toutes ses forces dès lors elle se mit à refermer la porte alors que le noiraud gardait un espace suffisant pour pouvoir lui parler.

— T'en rates pas une toi !, lui souffla-t-elle.

— Il y a vraiment deux moments où tu me fais chier, commença-t-il.

— Hum... ?, rétorqua-t-elle interpellée en laissant passer sa tête par l'embouchure de la porte pour le voir.

— Quand tu dors et quand t'es réveillée. Maintenant laisse moi entrer.

La brune ouvrit un peu la porte et vit que les quelques personnes encore présentes dans le couloir les regardaient bizarrement. Elle se résigna donc et le fit entrer en mettant son élastique entre ses lèvres rosées pour refermer la porte.

— Je commence vraiment à me demander qui est le boulet ici !, commença-t-elle à s'énerver. Puis tourne toi j'ai rien presque rien sur moi.

— Le Major Erwin veut te voir.

Inexorablement surprise elle ne fit plus attention à cette situation ambigüe. De toute manières, il n'avait pas prit le temps de l'écouter, il se contenta de fixer intensément ses iris verrons pendant qu'un lourd silence commençait à s'installer dans cette atmosphère pesante.

— Giulia... Tu peux m'ouvrir ? Je crois que j'ai fais tomber mes clefs dans les toilettes la semaine dernière !


	3. chapitre troisième

Cette phrase était bien loin de défaire ce malaise naissant, elle semblait s'être effacée dans l'évanescence de son contentement, dans le fracas sourd de leur regard se prêtant à l'ombre de leur pensée.

La fenêtre encore ouverte laissait cette brise fraîche passer sur le corps fluet de douceur de la brune pour la promettre à cette désagréable sensation de brûlure non désirée. Elle garda malgré tout la tête haute, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

— Et alors ?!, lança-t-elle avec cette agressivité que seule l'ivresse avait le pouvoir de procurer.

Contre toute attente, et surtout étant donné la position délicate face à laquelle la jeune femme était dès lors confrontée, elle ne semblait pas une seule seconde avoir peur d'une quelconque représaille venant du noiraud.

Quant à lui, la tension présente paraissait le mettre à bout, peut-être trop immuable pour supporter un désaccord non implicite tel que celui-ci, mais trop sérieux pour laisser la situation dégénérer, fidèle à lui-même.

Le brun avança de quelques pas vers la jeune femme, qui à tord de pouvoir toujours reculer finit par heurter la poutre de bois qui supportait la partie supérieure du lit. Grotesquement. Il la fit finalement se projeter contre. Un léger gémissement loupa de ne pas franchir les lèvres rosées de la brune, tentant de poser ses mains contre ses larges épaules pour le retenir, elle ne pût qu'aggraver son cas, ses deux poignets désormais sous l'emprise forte du noiraud qui déposa non sans acrimonie son genoux contre la poutre, entre les jambes de Giulia. Il savait qu'ainsi elle serait incontestablement bloquée.

— Il te soupçonne déjà de trahison et d'être toi-même corrompue, j'ai pas envie de devoir te démerder de ça parce que t'as voulu jouer à qui est le plus débile de nous deux !, menaça-t-il.

La lune reflétait gracieusement ses reflets de chaleur morte contre la chevelure de la brune, les iris polaires de cet homme au charme inlassablement encré suspendue à son visage chlorose relevé par la lumière. Le regard grossier d'agressivité afflué à leurs prunelles rendant l'échange d'autant plus désagréable. Noirâtre. Un frisson vint parcourir l'échine fragile de la jeune femme, la laissant tressaillir de toutes parts.

— Giulia... ?, vint emboiter une petite voix derrière la porte.

Son regard se défit un instant de l'étreinte du noiraud pour se tourner à l'endroit où était sensé se tenir sa colocataire.

— J'arrive, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Tout paraissait s'être perdu dans ces millièmes de secondes, Livaï déposa, cette fois-ci avec moins de hargne son front contre celui pâle de sa belle qui apparut dès lors comme surprise en recroisant son regard acéré apparaissant dans un écart si restreint. Rien que le bruit de leur respiration emplissant la pièce. Intarissable instant où son corps lui parût brûler, brûlé de l'intérieur, brûlé de gêne.

— Viens, ordonna-t-il.

— Je vais m'habiller, attends moi dehors..., se résigna-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle avait attisé le feu qui sommeillait en lui, et une leçon ne lui aurait pas suffit, ce n'est que quand nous refaisons saigner une plaie que nous nous souvenons de la douleur qu'elle procurait. De ses mains quelque peu moites désormais elle prit le poignet du noiraud pour laisser les clefs atterrir entre ses doigts, échangeant un dernier regard avec celui-ci.

La tension était retombée de sa virulence, la jeune femme s'était retournée pour aller dans une petite pièce accolée à la chambre pour semblerait-il chercher de quoi se vêtir. Ses courbes alors apparentes aux yeux du brun, ce corps si frêle couvert d'une simple culotte de dentelle noire fine et d'un soutient gorge de la même couleur, son regard se baissa contre le sol, avait-il eu l'occasion de les toucher, mais aurait-il encore la chance de juste pouvoir espérer une étreinte aussi douce que celle offerte quelques jours plus tôt ?

S'avançant vers la porte, il jeta par-dessus son épaule un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui elle passait délicatement le bout de ses doigts en dessous de ses yeux fermés.

Avait-il bien fait de la déranger après le couvre feu ? Demain certainement le travail l'appellerait à la tâche. Qui était le plus important entre elle et cet ordre donné à la volée ? Un mélange des deux l'ayant forcé à venir la voir.

Le brun ouvrit violement la porte, laissant un courant d'air froid passer dans toute la chambre, s'engouffrant dès lors dans le couloir. A vrai dire, Elsa fût surprise de tomber face à cet homme dont elle ne connaissait que le nom et prononça un timide « Bonjour » auquel il ne prit le temps de répondre, il l'avait ignoré, et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout, avait-il le temps de porter attention à deux femmes.

Il s'adossa contre le mur. Lourdement, à en faire s'effondrer les rêves.

Un instant plus tard à peine, la jeune femme sortie vêtue d'un pantalon noir moulant et de petites ranger's fines, se postant alors devant le noiraud qui la dévisageait de haut en bas. Un court soupire franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il commençait à retirer doucement son écharpe, déjà bien épaisse pour la saison. Elle se retrouva bien vite autour du cou de la brune qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'ampleur de son geste.

— J'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je t'ai payé pour venir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, amusée, elle décida de le suivre dans le couloir où les dernières soldates qui ne souffraient pas encore du sommeil tentaient à aller se coucher.

Giulia avait décidé de ne pas aggraver cette situation, effectivement, les discutions étaient restreintes, tout le monde ici-bas ou presque était tombé dans le berceau de Belzebuth pour s'accommoder de ces heures de sommeil perdues.

Ses mains gelées vinrent se déposer dans cette écharpe qui décelait encore bien de sa chaleur dans le but de la remonter jusqu'à son nez et ainsi de pouvoir réchauffer son visage. Elle la garderait sûrement, Livaï n'était pas le genre d'homme à réclamer sans but un bout de tissus portant son odeur.

Les secondes filaient avec acharnement vers les vingt trois heures, mais désormais venaient-ils à peine d'arriver que le brun la poussa vulgairement vers la porte de la petite pièce qui leur avait été réservée. Acerbe. Elle se retourna pour le faire taire de toutes paroles qui menaçaient de s'envoler, ils avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre de se démêler de ça, rien qu'une histoire de quelques jours après lesquels ils ne seraient plus dans l'obligation de s'adresser ne serait-ce le moindre mot.

Le brun le savait, il avait bien de la chance qu'il s'agisse d'elle et pas d'une autre, dans le cas contraire la réponse pour venir l'aider aurait été plus que catégorique. Bien évidemment négative.

Giulia toqua timidement à la porte en soupirant. Une voix rauque vint briser le silence.

— Qui est-ce ?

— J-je..., hésita-t-elle face à cette voix intimidante.

— Livaï, je t'ai ramené la gamine.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant des regards graves se déposer contre la jeune femme. Une vraie bête de foire. Le noiraud passa devant elle puis saisit d'un seul coup sa main pour ne pas la regarder rester au pied de la porte. Le dit Livaï partit ensuite s'assoir et reprendre là où sa lecture s'était interrompue.

— Elle est là maintenant démerde toi avec elle.

Erwin regarda un instant le brun, semblant toujours aussi incommodé par son comportement dans de telles situations. Il ne prit pas plus de temps à se dépiter sur l'avenir de son chef d'escouade et s'empressa de faire le salut militaire à la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, chose rendue l'instant suivant.

— Erwin Smith, Major chef du bataillon d'exploration, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

— Giulia Hauptmann, soldate sous le commandement de Naile Dork, moi de même.

— Tch... ce connard de merde..., souffla le noiraud à lui-même.

Le Major invita la jeune femme à s'assoir sous l'œil attentif de son subordonné aux cheveux de jais. Elle le remercia, n'était-elle faite que de bonnes manières.

— Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu sais sur la propagande et qui sont les corrompus qui ont préparé cette affaire ?, posa-t-il comme question rhétorique, avait-elle vraiment le choix d'y répondre après tout.

— Oui bien sûr, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, je ne suis pas la mieux informée à ce sujet, pour tout dire l'information n'a feintée qu'au courant de la semaine dernière mais a déjà pris une ampleur folle. De ce que je sais l'idée de propagande n'a pas été lancée par le commandant Dork, lui-même n'a apparemment pas été corrompu, mais étant donné le rang auquel il vaque je pense que l'information resterait bien gardée.

— De qui viendrait alors le fléau ?

— Ah... ça je n'en ai aucune idée veuillez m'excuser, se défendit-elle avec un léger sourire en agitant doucement ses mains devant sa poitrine, les informations à ce propos restent très vagues, je pense que vous en savez tout autant que moi, la liste des suspectés est aussi longue que le bras, en ce qui concerne les personnes corrompues, on estime que la plus grande majorité sont des hauts gradés, certains extrapolent même en pensant que certains, en accord avec la secte qui entoure le mur, en saurait plus que ce qu'ils ne veulent en dire, ça ne reste que du folklore mais ça peut être tout à fait probable.

— Hum...Bien, et la propagande qu'ils pensent mener contre le bataillon consisterait en quel but ?

— De ce que j'ai pu entendre dire, leur opération vaudrait à donner une fausse information comme quoi le bataillon d'exploration serait en cause dans le fait que les titans nous attaquent, ils veulent en quelques sortes donner un ennemis commun je suppose, en vous accusant, ils se lavent de tout soupçon et de cette façon ils pourront attirer l'amour et la reconnaissance du peuple pour leur retirer leurs gains et s'enrichir un peu plus, au final, ils ne font ça en partie que pour leur sécurité.

— A part s'ils sont vraiment au courant de quelque chose et qu'ils se chient dessus de savoir qu'on pourrait leur faire encourir un sort pire que la mort, rétorqua le brun en s'immisçant dans leur discussion.

— Effectivement, Livaï a raison, dans ce cas pourquoi la secte aurait payé certaines personnes des brigades spéciales pour faire courir de telles rumeurs..., demanda le blond.

— Je ne sais pas, ça me paraissait également étrange, mes informations ne sont pour l'instant pas assez complètes, souffla la brune un peu désolée en baissant la tête.

Dans ce cas précis, il semblerait que l'ensemble des personnes du bataillon d'exploration s'étant déplacées jusqu'ici avaient décidés d'accorder leur confiance à ce bout de femme.

— Pourrais-tu venir la semaine prochaine pour une réunion, au district d'Utopia ? C'est à un district au nord d'ici, proposa le blondin.

— Je... Oui bien entendu !, s'exclama-t-elle surprise. La fin de semaine prochaine donc ?

— Non, en semaine, venir les jours où les réunions habituelles se déroulent serait bien trop suspect.

— Sans vouloir vous contre dire cela risque d'être compliqué, je ne sais pas si je pourrai trouver une diligence et un alibi pour venir ainsi en plein service.

— Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, je trouverai le moyen de m'en occuper, je te ferai transmettre les coordonnées de l'emplacement de la diligence au plus vite ainsi que les deux jours de rendez-vous le plus tard possible en cas de quelconque fuite.

— Je vous en remercie, je ferai alors tout mon possible, acquiesça-t-elle.

Sur ces mots la belle brune se leva, regardant une dernière fois l'assemblée avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée le poing sur le cœur. Comment allait-elle faire pour ainsi gérer de telles responsabilités ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle devrait une semaine durant récolter le plus d'informations qu'elle serait en position de dérober.

Hanji demanda dès lors non sans nonchalance au brun pour quelle raison il ne raccompagnait pas une telle connaissance, semblerait-il à son goût qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller, et dans le cas où l'on aurait surpris la conversation se rajouta le major, il pourrait lui arriver faux bond, alors le regard de Livaï se releva prestement mais pour ne pas déloger à sa réputation il ne fit que répondre avec impertinence. Au fond, sa nervosité tremblait de haine contre son âme.

Dans les couloirs, dès lors seule, Giulia marchait à pas fermés pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende, le couvre feu était désormais bien plus qu'à sa péroraison. Des pas se firent entendre, eux aussi discrets, pas des moins angoissants, chaque bruit laissait s'emballer un peu plus le cœur de la pauvre brune qui commençait à ressentir son rythme cardiaque dans sa gorge, dans sa tête, et sa paranoïa lui laissait entendre des bruits inexistants, ses yeux se figèrent et son corps recula dans l'ombre pendant qu'elle s'écria à la vue de cet homme.

Une main se déposa contre ses lèvres, ce n'était qu'Edge, sa respiration affolée eu du mal à revenir à la normal, elle mit sa main sur son cœur, rigolant désormais d'avoir été si peureuse. Soufflant un grand coup, ils entamèrent une simple discussion, apparemment tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir le motif de sa désobéissance envers le règlement, elle rigola et prétendit que c'était privé, mais, l'écharpe de Livaï autour du cou, elle paraissait avoir de la chance que son ancien camarade ne soit pas le genre de personne à s'inventer une histoire à partir d'un simple élément en des heures si tardives.

Giulia rigola légèrement et quitta le châtain au pas de sa porte, lui chuchotant un doux « bonne nuit » pour ne pas réveiller Elsa qui avait déjà depuis bien longtemps trouvé le sommeil ; il lui répondit dans un soupire, il n'avait pas obtenu les réponses escomptées.

La belle brune remarqua que la fenêtre n'avait pas été close, c'est vrai que juste derrière le mur de la chambre, le conduit de la cheminée principale était acheminé et qu'il ne manquait pas ici de suffoquer en plein mois de janvier, elle soupira alors et partit entrouvrir la fenêtre pour éviter que l'air froid qui accostait les deux degrés ainsi le soir ne les fasse tomber malades.

Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même, elle pourrait bien pour une fois, se démaquiller le lendemain, elle ne prit alors que le temps de lentement se dévêtir, son pantalon ainsi que ses petites socquettes et ses rangers dévergondant entre le lit et la table de chevet, elle défit par la suite un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant d'aller s'assoir contre le rebord du lit, enlevant alors avec la plus grande délicatesse en une élégance qui lui était propre l'écharpe du brun. Elle alla juste après se coucher, la callant doucement entre sa poitrine et son menton, une main la retenant.

Elle regarda alors une fois sa colocataire dormant tranquillement. Comme apaisée. Son coussin entre ses bras, positionné comme un ange de neige retourné. Puis le ciel aussi noir que la page d'un livre noirci par de l'encre sécher dans une ombre d'abondance, les derniers papillons de nuit se craignant à se fracasser à la fenêtre. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade dans son dos, telle une agréable caresse, elle pût enfin du bout de ses doigts, parvenir à attraper un morceau d'éternité, un fragment de repos.

12 octobre 844, District D'Orvud

— Oh, réveille toi, frappa soudainement une voix.

La pâle lueur d'une matinée à peine éreintée de la nuitée vint passer à travers les rideaux de voile comme pour déposer sa bienveillance contre le corps de l'interlocuteur de la brune. Ainsi les yeux désormais ouverts la jeune femme écarquilla ses iris de mille éclats. Instantané. Surprise. Et sûrement aussi amusée.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

Maintenant bien réveillée, Giulia se redressa prestement, échappant un hoquet de surprise au moment où son regard s'était posé contre l'écharpe pourfendue de gris anthracite de Livaï.

— Elsa, fais pas la gamine rend moi ça !, clama-t-elle la voix encore cassée à cause de la fatigue.

— C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller, lui annonça-t-elle en lui rendant son écharpe et en marquant un arrêt, les bataillons sont en train de s'en aller, si tu veux aller dire au revoir à Edge ou à ton précieux il te reste dix minutes, on les reverra pas avant un bout de temps sinon, souffla-t-elle avant d'elle-même aller s'habiller.

La panique se lisait désormais sur le visage de la belle brune, elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer, mais du moins elle devrait au moins faire semblant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Un long soupire s'évada alors d'entre ses lèvres, et se levant pour se vêtir assez simplement d'une jupe plissée arrivant au dessus des genoux et d'une camisole, elle détachait ses cheveux avant de se maquiller rapidement de noir aux yeux et d'un léger orangé aux lèvres.

Mais le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures il était déjà trop tard et accourant jusqu'aux grandes portes elle ne pût voir qu'au loin la silhouette de la diligence qui fuyait au loin, les chevaux courant autour.

La jeune femme baissa délicatement sa tête vers le bas puis repartit, laissant ses talons claquer contre l'immensité du couloir. Au fond, elle avait espéré arriver à temps et quelques minutes auraient suffit à cela, mais lui, cloitré à son siège entre une folle un peu trop excentrique et un homme qui ne pensait qu'à lui parler de ce que pourrait être l'avancée de leur prochaine expédition, il avait espéré encore plus, la voir une dernière fois lui adresser un sourire pour survivre à ce périple de longue tirade interminable.

Une semaine avait filé au bas mot, et déjà cette journée du seize octobre s'annonçait être des plus ennuyeuse tant bien pour les brigades spéciales que pour les bataillons. Chlorose, elle avait saisi du bout des doigts les habits qu'elle allait enfiler avant de se rendre vêtue d'un rien dans la salle de bain vide. Elle laissa alors ses mains glisser le long de ses jambes pour que d'une caresse ses collants opaques soit bloqués à sa peau, puis remontant sur ses côtes fit longer une robe à l'allure fluide jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Tout de noir vêtue elle mit sur ses épaules une simple laine accablée blanche crème puis termina par de petits mocassins à la semelle presque lisse et marron.

Le teint de porcelaine, elle n'avait ressenti le besoin que de se maquiller à peine, relevant alors ses yeux d'un noir agressif et ses lèvres d'un transparent marronné.

Elle devait partir sans faire le moindre bruit, étouffant alors ses pas elle en profita pour passer sa cape noire contre elle et rabattre son capuchon pour ne pas que l'on puisse l'identifier.

Insomniaque et lunatique, paranoïaque ou bien ivre longeaient parfois les couloirs et impossible alors de leur échapper sans raison valable, elle le savait, le major lui avait trouvé un alibi mais que faire si elle même ne le connaissait pas.

Accourant alors, elle parvint à sortir et à rejoindre, un sac discret caché sous sa cape et dissimulant une lettre, la diligence qui l'attendait au sud de la ville. Lui gelant les os, l'humidité s'infiltra sous sa robe, et d'une main elle tenta à retenir sa capuche qui ne cessait de s'envoler à cause du vent glacial.

Elle pût dès lors apercevoir au loin, la tête d'un cheval, sûrement celui qui devait tirer la calèche, la méfiance ce fit alors accrue, serrant plus fort contre elle ses affaires, ses documents et pressant le pas pour se rassurer.

Devant le cocher elle dévoila la lettre, puis assez rapidement tout s'enchaina dans un rouage parfait, la petite porte s'ouvrit et on la jeta presque à l'intérieur, la laissant s'heurter contre le bas d'un siège usé, sa tête tapante et claquait tandis que ses papiers étaient tombés.

Ses paupières encore closent vinrent se rouvrir au contact d'une main chaude qui était passée sous sa cape et se déposer contre sa taille pour un instant l'accoutumer contre un torse l'accueillant et des cuisses la soutenant. Effectivement, la belle brune s'était sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, retrouvée assise sur les jambes d'un Livaï plus qu'agacé, apercevant ses biens à terre, et elle la tête dans son cou.

— Ce connard de merde..., laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents.

Les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant à cause de l'affolement qu'elle venait de subir, un homme la jetant vulgairement tel un vieux sac de marchandise contre le planché froid et un autre la recueillant sans qu'elle n'ait pu distinguer autre chose que sa voix. Soulagée, elle soupira légèrement contre sa peau bouillante et l'entente de sa voix rauque ne fit que la conforter.

Ses mains relâchèrent doucement ses courbes avant de ne les abandonner complètement. La belle brune ne releva son visage qu'à ce moment, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

— Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ?

— Erwin faisait pas confiance à la petite merde qui était censé te conduire jusqu'à notre qg alors il m'a aimablement demandé de venir t'escorter, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Livaï, penché au dessus de toutes ses babioles, parcouru du regard les innombrables papiers de comptes rendus que Giulia avait rédigé un peu plus tôt, l'encre encore mouillée ratant de lui tacher les doigts. Il ramassa alors même les affaires qui à ses yeux n'avaient pas lieux d'être là et remit tout dans le sac jusqu'à la petite culotte de dentelle que celle-ci avait emmené pour se changer une fois sur place.

Surprise, Giulia laissa le noiraud faire, déposant juste son regard contre lui, ainsi, il remit contre ses cuisses le sac à peine plein qu'elle réceptionna sans problème. Les papiers entre les mains, les feuilletant sans trop lui porter d'attention il faisait l'analyse de chaque mot, détaillant certainement par la même occasion les moindres détails de son écriture raffinée.

Elle ne lui avait rien répondu, pas un mot, pas une parole rapportée ni un ragot à lui conter, il n'y avait que le bruit des pages se tournant et c'était mieux ainsi car le silence perdure toujours quand on n'a pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

Le regard perdu au loin, elle regardait les maisons dont elle avait été proche ces seize derniers mois s'éloigner et se faire de plus en plus petite. Rejoindre le district d'Utopia à cette vitesse allait prendre moins d'une demi-journée mais devoir passer par les rues peu côtoyées, passer le mur sans priorité et rejoindre le quartier général qui se trouvait au-delà de la forêt Est risquait d'être bien plus long.

Livaï avait de quoi lire avec cette masse de document, et déjà bien adossé et accoudé à ses propres genoux ne faisait plus attention au croassement des corbeaux comme aux hurlements des chiens. Les prunelles de Giulia filèrent contre la silhouette courbée du brun, elle détestait le voir ainsi, replié et glacial, les muscles tendus et les pensées obstruées à un seul endroit, refusant de se dévoiler, presque rigide.

Cinq heures et demi étaient passées, depuis plus d'une demi heure le noiraud avait fini de lire et depuis plus d'une heure la belle brune était tombée dans le sommeil le plus profond, le dos fait d'une courbature douloureuse et les jambes repliées sur le côté elle demeurait endormie depuis que le cocher avait reprit la route une fois les chevaux nourris.

N'ayant rien à faire d'autre que de la regarder, la vision de son visage se fracassant contre la vitre à chaque imperfection que comptait la route devenait lourde à supporter. Voir sa chevelure gelée virevolter par la même occasion dans un fracas assourdissant qu'était celui de la traversé de cette petite forêt devenait désagréable.

La simple initiative de la prendre contre lui lui parcourut l'esprit, dès lors assise contre ses cuisses perpendiculairement à lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, il plaça ses mains contre elle pour ne pas la voir tomber face contre planché. Le reste de ce court périple s'acheva ainsi, à une heure de l'après midi et sans n'avoir rien avalé d'autre que leur salive.

Alourdi par le corps qui reposait contre lui, Livaï dû malgré tout puiser la force de se relever, il mit en premier lieu le sac de la jeune femme au creux de son ventre, rabattit sa cape contre elle, puis, passant une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux la porta pour sortir et descendre les quelques marches de la diligence.

Le pas aracé, il marcha assez irrité de devoir s'occuper d'elle, lui qui d'habitude très peu courtois aurait préféré faire attendre une gente dame à même la calèche. Mais il fallait bien le dire, il lui arrivait de faire quelques exceptions avec elle, et dès lors, il se devait de trouver une excuse pour agir de la sorte.

Un coup de pied plus tard assené à la porte de sa chambre, il entra sans un mot et déposa Giulia sur un petit fauteuil solitaire resté devant la cheminée éteinte. Son sac désormais à ses pieds, il partit s'affaler à sa chaise de bureau avant de ne voir à la fenêtre les quelques gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber au milieu des feuillages épais de la forêt. Livaï passa alors grossièrement sa main dans sa chevelure noire jais pour ramener quelques mèches vers l'arrière et soupira.

Les papiers froissés relatant la soit disant corruption reposaient sur son bureau, et la réunion n'ayant lieux qu'à quatorze heure, le temps ne lui manquait pas, et il avait décemment le droit de s'accorder un moment pour se préparer un thé.

Dans la cuisine grouillait toutes sortes de personnes, des plus étranges et extravertis jusqu'à celle dont le comportement ne procurait qu'un sentiment de méfiance. Se faufilant alors au milieu de cette masse, une tasse à la main et un sachet de thé noir reposant à l'intérieur, une grande perche à lunette vint, un sourire malicieux collé au visage s'approcher de lui.

L'eau chaude coulait dans le petit écrin de porcelaine, goute par goute. Penchée au dessus de lui, juste au dessus de son épaule, il y avait de quoi avoir des sueurs froides à la vues de cette folle des titans, Hanji Zoe, qui prête à tuer du regard pouvait aussi poser mille et une questions indiscrètes.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, lunettes de merdes ?

— Notre cargaison est-elle bien arrivée à destination ?, demanda-t-elle assez bas.

— Elle dort dans ma chambre, elle s'est assoupie pendant le trajet, continua-t-il sans hausser le ton.

— La réunion est dans une heure, donne lui une veste ou une cape du bataillon sinon elle va se faire repérer, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Pas besoin elle est habillée en civile.

— D'accord, prononça-t-elle pour conclure.

Une tape amicale dans le dos résonnante se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne parte comme si la discussion avait été sur un sujet à l'apparence normal. S'en allant à son tour dans sa chambre, sa tasse à la main, il regarda tout autour de lui, d'autant plus glacial que les autres fois.

Un horrible tic tac définissait alors sa chambre, aucun autre bruit, pas une parole. Il déposa sa tasse sur le milieu de son bureau et partit s'accroupir devant la brune, attrapant brutalement sa main dans la sienne pour la secouer et remarquant que rien n'avait changé il déplaça sa main jusque son épaule et recommença jusque voir ses paupières s'ouvrirent.

— Réunion dans trois quarts d'heure, prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Qu'est-ce que... Quoi... Mais on est...

—On est dans ma chambre tu t'es endormie en route.

Giulia se redressa et regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, affolée jusqu'à attendre ses mot.

— J-Je, tu aurais pu me réveiller... mais merci, lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le noiraud vit le regard verrons de la jeune femme paniquer et chercher quelque chose dans son sac, il la toisa, dévisagea son visage dans les moindres coutures puis laissa un soupire s'échapper avant de mettre feu au bois présent dans la cheminée.

— Tes papiers sont sur mon bureau, affirma-t-il avant de se redresser face à elle.

Livaï, ne pût décrocher son regard de la jeune femme, il remit au même instant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, son regard verron se relevant vers le sien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre cinquième

Un chat se pavanait d'un air placide et arrogant au bord d'une de ces hautes fenêtres qui fleuretaient avec les tuiles cassées du toit voisin. Un pelage noir, hérissé et épais le recouvrant dans son intégralité.

Juste en bas, un vieil homme, l'allure lugubre venait de se poster devant la porte, de gros pieds tenant à peine sur les dalles émiettées des escaliers et un dos large. Un personnage odieux en soit, une expression désincarnée collée au visage, deux petits yeux noirs et ternes, un monocle devant l'un d'eux.

Ses gros doigts jouaient alors avec un jeu de clefs jusqu'à en trouver la bonne. Un tableau lugubre se dressait alors devant ses yeux. Il laissa le plat de ses semelles déjà lisses venir s'heurter grossièrement au petit paillasson qui demeurait au pas de l'entrée. La porte se fermant dans un grincement désagréable avant de se heurter dans un son sourd. Le vieil homme retira son long manteau de ses épaules, l'insigne des brigades spéciales collé à celui-ci, puis, son chapeau haut de forme, laissant percevoir son visage bouffi et son crâne dégarni aux poils chenus. Il était ainsi écœurant, inévitablement repoussant.

Deux quinquets vinrent alors s'allumer sous ses doigts dans l'antichambre avant qu'il ne se rende d'un pas nonchalant ouvrir la fenêtre poussiéreuse de sa chambre, un éclat de lumière ardant pénétrant alors dans la pièce était né avant que cet homme disciplinaire ne s'enferme comme tout les soirs dans l'obscurité. Il avait de ses mains imposantes attrapé le chat qui s'était de suite renfrogné et crispé, laissant un crissement échapper de sa petite gorge.

N'importe qui se mourrait à ses côtés, lui qui hante ses propres lieux. Il appuya lourdement ses poignets sur le rebord d'une chaise en bois vieillie par les années, brune délavée, il s'assit difficilement, relevant les revers de son pantalon noir. Il déposa juste après cela son visage encore rougi par le froid dans la paume de sa main flétrie.

Le chat alors posé sur ses genoux se leva d'un bond pour partir gratter à la fenêtre, emprisonné dans ce funeste tombeau il ne pouvait que voir son maître vaniteux et sans cœur l'abandonner. La lumière blafarde se tordait sans raison, sous les yeux fatigués ce personnage, des feuilles, beaucoup de feuilles, un tas de feuilles entassées, toujours les mêmes lettres de réclamations refusées, toujours ces mêmes demandes veines envoyées au commandant Zackley lui-même. Ce genre de lettre il en recevait, toujours une de plus, la même, inlassablement. La dernière la voici :

« Quartier général de Yalkell, 29 septembre 844

Monsieur Oswald Fischer,

Après avoir pris connaissance de votre demande, je vous serai grée de comprendre que celle-ci n'a pas retenu mon attention, avec plus de preuve, je pourrai, s'il m'en convient donner une sanction adaptée au Bataillon d'Exploration mais contre votre accord, ceux-ci continuerons encore d'exister.

Bien Cordialement »

Le vieillard soupira, pour lui l'évidence en était, le bataillon d'exploration devait être démantelé de toute part, explosé en un milliard et ses membres donnés en pâture à leurs pires ennemis. Il n'avait de toute évidence depuis des années contribué qu'à l'extinction massive de l'humanité, et pour lui, si les titans venaient attaquer les murs c'étaient une fois encore, la faute des bataillons d'exploration, qui dans son imaginaire étaient les alliés des titans, qui d'autre serait sinon assez fou que les hauts commandants pour se rendre soit même au cimetière, s'y assommer d'un coup et se laisser tomber dans sa tombe net ? Il rechigna, laissa ses joues pendantes se balader de gauche à droite et tapa du poing sur le bureau qui menaçait de s'écrouler.

Mais l'orgueil satanique l'empêchait de réfléchir plus loin et pour lui seul sa clairvoyance demeurait bien au dessus du reste. Alors l'injure de remettre ses paroles en question ne pouvait plus durer.

Les miaulements du chat n'avaient cessé le temps de ressasser ses palabres futiles, il tourna alors son visage vers lui, l'air sévère, dur et accablé d'effroi. Ses jambes le soulevèrent alors difficilement, le supportant jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un seul coup sur ce ciel clair qui affublait ses yeux.

— Alors c'est comme ça ?! Toi aussi tu veux partir ?! Toi aussi hein, toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! Tu me crois fou ?! Reviens !, hurla-t-il de sa voix d e stentor en laissant des postillons lui échapper. Tu verras demain, si tu t'échapperas toujours quand je t'aurai attrapé, et tué, tu me dois tout, tu m'entends, tout !, conclut-il.

Deux jeunes femmes passaient en bas dans la rue, l'une vêtue d'une longue robe brunâtre, une camisole semblable ainsi qu'un corset rouge sur sa taille forte, l'autre une robe plus garçonne et verdâtre avec un simple ceinturon autour de la taille. Les deux rigolèrent ensemble, se regardant les mains devant leurs lèvres rosies par le froid léger.

— Et vous ! Vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas vous rire de moi ?! Vous verrez, vous verrez quand j'aurai obtenu gain de cause, vous ramperez à mes pieds et je vous ferai égorger !, s'égosilla-t-il enfermé dans sa paranoïa.

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent alors leurs visages remplis d'effroi et accélérèrent le pas pour échapper à ce fou dangereux.

— C'est ça courrez ! Et retenez bien mon nom ! Oswald Fisher ! Oswald Fischer !, répéta-t-il en insistant de son âme morbide.

Le dit Oswald rentra alors chez lui, claquant les battants en bois des fenêtres, il était un terrain amer, calciné sans verdure qui après avoir supporté les insupportables moqueries avait décidé de lui-même devenir celui qui en était le revendeur.

Le lendemain, après une nuit d'insipide répit , il reparti tel quel, remettant son manteau dont chaque couture avait craqué au moins une fois, et d'une main son chapeau qui couvrait sa calvitie. Il marchait alors, les cuisses se touchant presque et le ventre tombant sur la ceinture. Le monocle à l'œil il marchait d'un pas las et les poings serrés.

Dans ce terrible paysage, il continuait sa route et une fois arrivé à destination, le corps lourd et la respiration déjà haletante d'avoir marché durant ces quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, encore un instant, toussa à s'en arracher les poumons puis parti rejoindre la protection du roi. « Tu te fais vieux pour ça », lui disait-on souvent, mais il continuait car toute sa misérable vie n'avait été bonne qu'à servir ceux qui n'avaient même jamais eu à faire à un titan. Ni de près ni de loin.

Il commençait alors à colporter tout et n'importe quoi, à mettre la faute sur les autres, à dire que s'il en était là aujourd'hui c'était à cause des bataillons, et en contant ses arguments, essayait de convaincre, que s'ils continuaient d'exister, les brigades spéciales ne seraient plus bien longtemps une garde si rapprochée du Roi. Alors ils l'écoutaient, car ils avaient peurs, peurs de devenir comme lui, de simples valetailles.

Oswald était alors assis là à ne rien faire, entendant les cliquetis de l'horloge s'entrechoquer et espérant au fond de lui que ses paroles se rapporteraient un peu partout et se colporteraient comme de la poudre à canon. Cela ne tarda pas bien longtemps, il venait tous les jours s'asseoir là, à cette même place le midi pour entendre ce qui était dit, les insultes, les rumeurs. Ses paroles au bout de quelques semaines avaient fait le tour du petit quartier général dans lequel il se trouvait, ses dents jaunâtres laissaient alors percevoir un sourire moqueur et plaisantin.

09 janvier 845, District de Nedlay

— C'est ici qu'on se quitte ?, demanda simplement Giulia.

— Pour l'instant, rétorqua Livaï dans une apostrophe.

— Du moins

— C'est peut-être notre dernière expédition, continua-t-il assez calmement.

— Dans ce cas nous pourrions nous voir plus souvent, lui sourit-elle.

— Tu contribues au contraire, clama-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

La belle brune était vêtue d'une longue cape noire, le capuchon rabattu sur son visage pour couvrir sa pâleur, son regard se porta alors sur le beau brun qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés contre son torse robuste. Pour sa part, elle était alors adossée à une colonne de pierres brunâtres, dures, et même en se tenant droite, qui venait lui casser le dos.

Il s'avança pour se porter à ses côtés, il prit sa main sortie de sa cape noirâtre, tranchant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Ici tout était mort, brun, bleu. L'on pouvait voir le ciel, ses oiseaux qui y volaient, et devant la voûte bleue grisaillée passait les pies noires.

Le vent laissait les arbres aux branches charnues virevolter de toute part et leur écho sonner comme une douce mélodie. Livaï remonta le visage baissé de la brune, laissant paraître ses lèvres rosies, ses yeux vairons presque nacrés, teintés de maquillage noir tout autour.

— Viens me voir avant l'expédition, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son front sur lequel quelques unes de ses mèches à la couleur de la pierre de jais s'étaient faufilées vint se déposer contre celui de la jeune femme. Son regard froid et insipide, impassible et impénétrable perçant le sien.

Son souffle s'heurta alors délicatement contre ses lèvres, leurs lèvres s'effleurant désormais dans une douce caresse. La belle brune tourna alors la tête et décrocha son regard de celui qui lui tendait généreusement son cœur.

Son visage baissé et les joues légèrement teintées, elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre malgré son cœur tambourinant sa poitrine. L'air frais vint alors la rafraichir tandis que ses mains à l'instant même posées sur son torse lui demandaient de reculer.

Giulia s'en alla alors, tenant sa capuche d'une main et se mourant de ses faits immatures. Elle était semblable à cette passion, à cette horrible infection.

— Je serais là, laissa-t-elle en suspens.


	6. Chapitre sixième - Lime

L'humidité de ces dernières semaines avait amolli le sol si bien que quand Giulia avait quitté son preux sauveur des temps anciens, les talons de ces bottines avaient eu tendance à s'enfoncer sous son poids de plume. Un soupire n'avait pas manqué de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres encore rosies et son regard se porta une ultime fois sur l'extérieur et la suprématie de sa beauté, de son ciel dont la luminosité était en partie masquée par les nuages environnants.

Livaï n'en manqua rien, pas une brime, il l'avait regardé dans toute sa splendeur encore un peu troublée, marchant d'un pas pressé et rabattant ça chevelure sur laquelle les derniers rayons orangés du soleil venaient se refléter. Elle avait toujours cette posture, le dos bien droit et en présentant plus que les autres jeunes femmes malgré sa petite taille, mais il aimait ça, la voir en apparence calme et sûre d'elle alors qu'il était l'un des seuls à savoir discerner ses manies d'anxiété. Mais son regard polaire ne pût la suivre plus loin, sa fine silhouette se dissimulant derrière l'une des grandes portes quelques instants avant de réapparaitre derrière les immenses vitraux qui composaient presque l'intégralité du mur extérieur.

Désormais à avancer d'un pas lent dans ce couloir, espace très simple aux allures glaciales, seul le bruit claquant de ses talons venaient s'engouffrer petit à petit jusqu'à être rejoint par un claquement encore plus régulier. Ceci venant titiller la curiosité de la belle brune, elle garda le visage droit, semblant contempler à l'horizon le chemin la menant le plus vulgairement à sa chambre sans pour autant montrer son intérêt soudain pour la personne la poursuivant. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait tout juste à tourner à l'embouchure une main la retint, serrant prestement son poignet.

Ses yeux se revêtirent de stupéfaction et de surprise car face elle, ce n'était pas un Livaï la pourchassant qui s'y tenait, mais le major des bataillons d'exploration qui dissimulait un air placide sur son visage.

— Bonjour Giulia, avait-il eu pour commencement. Le temps semble s'adoucir dehors, pas vrai ?, tenta-t-il pour ne pas paraitre purement intéressé.

— Quel est le problème Mr. Smith ?, rétorqua-t-elle presque immédiatement en terminant de se tourner vers lui. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

Le blondin fut assez surpris d'une telle réponse ainsi tranchée soit elle, ayant alors un léger mouvement de recule.

— Tu sembles vite comprendre, ton esprit est vif, prononça-t-il en retour.

— Mon père était dans les affaires vous savez, je connais ce genre de long détour pour parvenir à une unique question, quelle est-elle ?, osa la belle brune.

— Il faudrait que tu portes une déposition contre Oswald Fischer, j'ai pût y réfléchir suite à cette réunion, je pense que ce serait le choix le plus judicieux, affirma le major tout en sentant le regard insistant de la jeune femme, aucun membre du bataillon d'exploration ne peut mener à bien cette mission puisqu'aucun de nous n'est censé savoir toutes ces informations et toutes ces preuves.

— Donc la taupe doit venir des brigades spéciales elle-même si je comprends bien, en avait-elle déduit. Pourquoi me confier cette tâche ? Vos contacts avec le caporal Dork vous permettraient de donner plus de poids à la comparution si elle est immédiate.

— Mais elle ne le saura pas, quelqu'un d'aussi influent que Nail Dork ne peut se permettre de dénoncer activement des membres lui étant aussi proches, je comptais pour tout te dire jouer sur les mérites qu'avait ton père et qui te reviennent de droit, la comparution ne sera donc pas immédiate mais ne tardera pas et tu seras lavée de tout soupçon pouvant être attribué à notre égard, continua le blondin, alors accepterais-tu cette charge ?

Giulia baissa un instant son regard, constatant l'ampleur de ce qui lui était demandé, mais elle n'en dit aucun mot. Son inquiétude devait rester tout aussi secrète que cette alliance, mais sa gestuelle l'avait à ce moment trahie et mené en échec. Elle avait, une seconde durant, commencé à jouer avec ses ongles, et ses bras pourtant croisés sous sa poitrine. Ainsi, ce moment fut tellement preste que son regard se releva d'une traite juste après.

— Je déposerais le dossier demain à la cour, pendant l'expédition, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Bonne soirée, conclut-elle en s'en allant.

— Je t'en serais redevable, bonne soirée, avait-il ajouté sans formalité.

Tout du long, il fallait se douter que les plus avertis n'étaient pas non plus demeurés, alors rien de trop voyant n'avait été dit, pas d'heure, pas de date, rien sur le contenu de la plainte, rien que le plus formel. Mais ce n'était arrivé à l'oreille d'un sourd : adossé à l'une des poutrelles longeants la bifurcation, un homme avait été amené dans le plus grand des silences, à écouter la discussion dans son intégralité, les points serrés, puisque pour lui la responsabilité n'avait à aucun moment un prétexte pour reposer sur de si frêles épaule même si celles-ci avaient accepté le poids de la charge. L'éphèbe décroisa ses bras pour les laisser se remettre le long de son corps et après que tous deux ce soient en allés d'un pas rapide, jusqu'à sa chambre.

À la pâle clarté des lampes languissantes, Livaï pût sans surprise, voir sa belle penchée au dessus de son bureau, la jupe retombant de ses plis sur ses courbes élégantes, et devinant sa délicieuse poitrine pressée contre le bois, son regard prédateur à la recherche d'une babiole où d'une chose plus importante. Mais c'était toujours sans un bruit qu'il s'était introduit dans la pièce pour encore un instant, profiter du calme. Le tic tac de l'horloge rythmait les mœurs jusqu'à ce que sous sa poigne la porte se ferma face à sa convenance.

Le noiraud se délectait de ses petites réactions qu'il aurait pût, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, qualifier de modérées. Bien qu'il imaginait son cœur s'emballer à travers sa poitrine, les romans lui avaient apprit à se méfier d'une porte qui se referme sans un bruit suspect, ni une parole. La belle brune se redressa d'un coup, son regard encore écarquillé se posant sur la silhouette de Livaï et devenant tout un coup plus accoutumé. Il avait eu le temps de la voir positionner sa main près de sa cuisse, prête à dégainer le petit poignard dissimulé sous sa jupe.

— Oh... ce n'est que toi, tu m'as fait peur, prononça-t-elle d'une voix légère et rassurée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci ?! Je t'ai dis de venir demain avant l'expédition pas de me faire chier ce soir, dit-il d'amblé dans l'acrimonie, en faisant le tour pour venir s'assoir face à elle.

— Qu- qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda simplement la brune dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et en se redressant.

— Il te voulait quoi Erwin ?, enchaina-t-il pour en venir, droit au but.

— Ce que Mr. Smith et moi nous sommes dit est strictement confidentiel, tenta-t-elle d'adoucir en sentant que le ton montait d'un cran.

Livaï était d'un seul coup devenu rigide, mais il savait qu'elle ne dirait un mot plus haut que l'autre à part s'il la menait à bout. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout aussi rapidement que les battements de son cœur fébrile.

— J'ai ce qu'il me faut, poursuivit-elle calmement d'une voix douce avec quelques feuilles à la main, passe une bonne nuit Livaï.

Elle s'était une ultime fois penchée, plaçant sa main sur le bois usé et fermant les yeux dans le seul but de venir avec tout l'amour et le respect qu'elle lui portait, déposer un baiser doux et délicat comme l'air sur la joue du noiraud, essayant par ce moyen de l'apaiser ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Au moment où la belle brune s'apprêtait à s'en aller, sa main glissant presque jusqu'au rebord de la surface du bureau, elle se fit subitement retenir.

— Avant de partir dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu as accepté la proposition d'Erwin, tu n'auras rien en retour. Tu le sais pertinemment.

— Douterais-tu des choix de ton supérieur ? Ce n'est pas ton style d'être si méfiant sur les décisions du Major, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution, celle qu'il m'a proposée, je ne vois pas où est le problème, souffla-t-elle délicatement en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Je ne doute pas de lui, mais de toi, lâcha-t-il presque irrité.

— De moi ?!, répéta-t-elle. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, tu penses que si j'étais si faible Mr. Smith m'aurait confié cette tâche ? Je ne suis pas faite en sucre.

— Pour moi tu l'es, ce serait risqué d'agir seule. C'est trop hasardeux pour toi, continua le noiraud d'un ton d'autant plus sérieux et en serrant encore plus la main froide de sa belle dans la sienne, bouillante d'anxiété, tandis qu'il s'était levé pour que seul le bureau vienne à les séparer.

La jeune femme détestait qu'on la prenne ainsi de haut, mais que dire quand il s'agissait de lui ? Quoi lui répondre ? Comment ne pas brusquer sa crainte en l'affolant encore plus ? Mais il semblait recevoir mille coups de poignard en plein cœur. S'il la trouvait assez belle pour l'adorer, il faudrait aussi qu'il la trouve assez laide pour la laisser s'en aller. Cette perspective n'atteignait son âme pleine de remord. L'éphèbe ne parvenait plus à capter le regard de la brune.

— Ne crois pas que je fais ça pour le plaisir, surtout pas, ça n'a jamais été le cas, avoua-t-elle en relevant finalement son regard, retirant sa main de celle de Livaï pour s'assoir sur son bureau en remettant correctement les plis de sa jupe, lui faisant ainsi dos.

— Si ton but n'est pas de nous aider tu peux encore te casser, on ne te dira rien puisque l'on n'est pas censé être en contact avec toi !, cracha-t-il presque avant de faire le tour du bureau pour venir la bloquer en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches suaves. Quel était ton objectif en venant ici ? Pourquoi avoir tant tenu à nous aider ?!

— Tu crois que c'est si simple ?!, continua-t-elle en élevant encore un peu la voix. J'ai fais ça seulement pour toi, quand j'ai appris que tu faisais parti du bataillon, je ne voulais pas une fois de plus que tu te retrouves dans une situation instable ! Tu as traversé assez de choses pour en arriver là où tu en es maintenant ! Je n'ai aucun attachement physique ou moral avec les autres !

— Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu fais ça par pitié pour moi, tu as toujours eu un grand cœur et tu n'as jamais supporté l'injustice, tu t'es toujours rangée du côté de la veuve et de l'orphelin !, prononça-t-il en se laissant emporter par la colère la plus noire.

— Laisse moi maintenant, prononça la belle brune plus doucement pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions.

— Dans tes rêves, renchérit-il.

— Lâche-moi un peu Livaï !, contesta-t-elle.

— Tu me fais chier, avait-il eu pour dernier mot en plongeant son regard fiévreux dans le sien qui l'était tout autant.

Les mains du dit Livaï vinrent se coller à ce jupon rempli de son parfum, à ses hanches amoureuses de son corps. Il avait posé son regard si longtemps sur ses lèvres hurlantes que la tentation de venir les capturer s'accentuait un peu plus à chaque seconde, mais son envie bestiale ne se fit pas plus prier et au bout de sa dernière syllabe, ses douces lèvres s'étaient pressées contre celles rouges de maquillage de Giulia. Mais elle ne pût réellement le repousser, l'envie était trop grande, le risque de repartir dans une telle relation charnelle ne manquait pas à l'appel mais aucun d'eux n'avait à s'en plaindre.

Tandis que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient dans un doux va et vient perpétuel, les deux amants, les yeux fermés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Alors les mains gelées de la belle brune ne purent résister bien longtemps à glisser contre le torse svelte du noiraud, le détaillant à travers sa chemise. Elle pouvait sentir le feu s'attiser en elle, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui en ce lieux. Lui commençait à déplacer ses mains chaudes le long de ses courbes gracieuses d'arabesque fine jusqu'à arriver à la limite de sa jupe frivole.

Mais dès lors la passion prenait vie, il n'y avait plus aucune interdiction. Alors au moment de se défaire de leurs lèvres chacun prétendit regarder autre part pour ne pas croiser les lueurs ardentes au fond des yeux de l'autre. Il en fallait bien plus pour satisfaire pleinement Livaï, un baiser semblait bien beau et délicat, mais ce qui s'en suit l'intriguait d'autant plus.

Son visage se nicha presque immédiatement dans le cou de la belle brune après que ses lèvres aient profité de passer contre sa mâchoire. Malgré la colère soudaine qui les avaient entrainé à succomber si grotesquement au pêché, le noiraud se sentait bouillonner désormais d'un autre facteur que celui de la colère, celui peu évident de la passion. Des dizaines de baisers descendirent petit à petit dans une douce caresse le long de la peau de porcelaine de Giulia.

La jeune femme ne pût que serrer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, laissant ses mains se recueillir dans sa chevelure et du bout des doigts s'éteindre jusque dans sa nuque, lui provoquant un léger frisson. La contre effet fut bien vengeresse et les mains habiles de Livaï ne tardèrent pas plus à déboutonner un à un les quelques pressions retenant la poitrine de la brune, enfermée tout comme ça peau suave. Les baisers continuèrent leur trajet tandis que Giulia suivait ses moindres mouvements de ses mains, mais arrivant à sa poitrine et les doigts du noiraud s'aventurant sous la dentelle de son sous-vêtement, elle ne pût réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

— L-Livaï, souffla-t-elle, o-on ne devrait pas, ce n'est à aucun moment raisonnable, ajouta-t-elle par pudeur alors que son regard se cachait du sien et qu'une de ses mains vint recouvrir sa poitrine.

Ledit Livaï releva son visage assez rapidement à l'entente de ses doutes. Il déposa alors un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille, tout en laissant une caresse dans sa chevelure.

— Je n'ai pas à être raisonnable alors que je vais risquer ma vie demain à la première heure, laisse moi profiter de tout ce que je n'aurais peut-être jamais plus, prononça-t-il dans un murmure, sans vraiment lui laisser d'autre choix.

Elle ne put alors que souffler son contentement et se laisser faire. Sa camisole glissa le long de ses épaules et le noiraud embrassa chacune de ses courbes, le ravissant d'extase. Alors il la fit glisser le long de son bureau en la libérant un instant pour d'un coup de maître retirer sa jupe et la faire s'échouer à terre, sans un bruit. Livaï avait alors face à lui tout ce qu'il chérissait le plus : ce corps mince et parfait dont chaque courbe lascive pouvait donner envie à un homme, ce visage maquillé qui éclairé par la lumière, permettait de figer chaque expression mais surtout sa peau rosée et dorée surmontée de tissu de dentelle, et d'un simple porte jarretelle retenant un poignard fixement accroché. La bloquant contre le bureau alors qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de retirer ses talons il était impatient face à cette femme qui ne lui refusait rien. La belle brune se savait être en sécurité avec lui, sachant que jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal, même si la vie des autres en dépendait.

Giulia referma ses paupières, nouant ses bras autour du cou de l'éphèbe encore tout habillé. Des tas de baisers libertins emplirent sa peau et elle ne put qu'en finalité entreprendre de déboutonner la chemise de Livaï pour le lui retirer après que les sangles de l'équipement furent tombées à terre.

Le noiraud débarrassa la poitrine de la jeune femme de sa chevelure à peine posée et après avoir longé ses flancs se permit de simplement l'enlacer et plus précisément de défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Le tissu tomba alors, et dans un effort vain, la jeune femme ne put le retenir contre elle, son amant étant bien décidé à lui retirer ce tissu. Des milliers de frissons vinrent la parcourir, retraçant à la perfection son échine, les sensations se multipliant dans le bas de son ventre, tandis qu'il ne se gênait pas pour la retenir par ses côtes quelques peu voyantes qui lui apportaient un certain charme. Elle tourna alors son visage, regardant autre part alors que l'instant d'après elle put sentir les lèvres de Livaï englober le bouton de chair rosé de son sein droit, tout en pressant sa cuisse entre ses jambes. C'est sûrement ce qui entraina le premier gémissement des plus torrides d'une longue ligné.

Il ne cessa alors pas une seconde de la torturer, la sentir rechercher un contact toujours plus important l'amusait, savoir qu'elle ne résistait à aucun de ses gestes et que, malgré ses paroles précédentes, elle avait tout autant envie que lui de continuer. Il sentait roder sur sa chair, son parfum tout aussi passionné qu'elle, et bientôt il put sentir explosé plus bas tout le désir qu'elle contenait, tout autant que ses gémissements par pure pudeur. Livaï se décrocha alors, regardant désormais Giulia dans les yeux en l'enfermant dans une étreinte.

—Tu es magnifique..., avoua-t-il sûrement sous l'emprise de l'ivresse que lui provoquait l'être en face de lui.

La belle brune le regarda assez tendrement, ses cheveux désormais humides, tombant en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux papillonnant. De sa main, elle remit alors en place quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient lascivement tombés contre le front de son bien aimé.

— Pas de ces formalités entre nous, passe aux choses sérieuses..., lâcha-t-elle en sentant le désire monter toujours plus haut en elle.

Livaï la débloqua immédiatement après pour la faire reculer jusqu'au lit, laissant son regard répondre pour ses mots et ses gestes appuyer ses pensées. Le noiraud fit alors basculer Giulia en arrière pour se placer au dessus d'elle sur le drap maculé de blanc. La chute fut moindre, d'un seul tenant, le poignard retenu à son porte jarretelle s'effondra à la seconde même au sol, basculant avant la chute, s'écrasant, pointant le sol et pliant le silence de sa sonorité.

Les cheveux alors éparpillés sur l'ensemble du coussin et les courbes saillantes, Livaï laissa ses mains glisser contre les flancs de la belle brune, longeant jusqu'à ses hanches avant de parcourir ses cuisses. Le soleil se coucha les laissant dans un clair obscur rassurant.

Le calme et la volupté du moment furent bientôt déchirés par de longs gémissements et soupires plaintifs qu'administrait la belle brune à Livaï, tantôt pour l'encourager, tantôt pour le supplier de continuer tellement le plaisir était intense.

L'alchimie de leurs deux corps se pourfendirent jusqu'au fin fond de l'aube, esquivant les oreilles indiscrètes et se perdant jusqu'à s'abandonner à l'autre.


	7. Chapitre septième

10 janvier 845, District de Nedlay, 05 :03

Le vent dans sa vague d'incertitude abandonna derrière lui ce bruit apportant l'impression que toutes les âmes hélas perdues hurlaient à l'infini. La lumière était pâle, feutrée, agréable à regarder et ne crevait pas les yeux, douce et froide à la fois, presque impénétrable. Tout embellissait le visage et la peau à l'infini, sublimait les traits et la moindre beauté. Les cieux étaient recouverts de cette teinte pastelle, et en leur milieu, un allo blanc de nuages bleutés se dessinait, alors le corps était happé par la grâce des draps et il était presque impossible de s'en délivrer.

Giulia se réveilla lentement, percevant au premier abord le bord de ses cils s'heurtant à la lumière qui protégeait son corps en toute quiétude. Elle s'appuya alors délicatement sur ses coudes en jetant sensuellement son visage en arrière pour laisser sa chevelure se perdre dans son dos. Ses paupières se refermèrent un court instant juste avant que ses deux prunelles ne se posent sur le corps de Livaï presque entièrement dévêtu, son visage faussement détendu. Une de ses mains était déposée contre le corps encore chaud et capiteux de la brune, du bout des doigts, sur sa hanche avant de dévaler ses courbes jusque sur le drap.

La jeune femme se mordilla délicatement la lèvre, regardant le beau jeune homme à ses côtés, assez tristement, une lueur mélancolique ornant son visage. Un léger soupire s'évada prestement d'entre ses lèvres à peine rosies avant qu'un sourire indescriptible de tendresse ne vienne les recouvrir. Elle porta sa main gauche jusque son visage, l'effleurant à sa joue puis se pencha, son visage dès lors au dessus du sien. Il détenait toujours sur lui cette odeur fraiche, procurée par la douche qu'ils s'étaient tout deux permis de prendre une heure plus tôt, après avoir terminé leurs ébats vers les quatre heures du matin. Ses yeux clos elle déposa de doux baisers sur sa mâchoire en laissant ses fins doigts parcourir sa peau et longer assidument son cou.

— Dors… Repose toi encore, la journée va être rude alors fais attention à toi et reviens moi entier…, souffla-t-elle d'un murmure à peine audible.

Mais elle le savait dormir de la meilleure des façons. Son corps était encore nu sous ces quelques tissus. Dès lors elle s'était imaginée l'utopie, la chimère de ses rêves, l'apothéose de son cœur, en d'autre terme s'éveiller comme s'endormir, au chaud, enveloppée sous ses bras forts, dans l'étreinte de Livaï.

S'y étant refusée, la belle brune ne pouvait que l'admirer avant de finalement se lever, difficilement, lourdement et sans envie. Les visions pâles qu'enfantait l'ombre lui frayaient un chemin pour se lever. Alors elle abandonna son corps là, sans rien de plus, le recouvrant juste des draps et d'un ultime baiser.

Tout semblait terne loin de lui, il n'y avait plus cette chaleur filant le tissu qui réchauffait son cœur, ni ses caresses douces en apesanteur, encore moins se goût de thé contre ses lèvres et ses paroles males placées au contraire de son odeur. Désormais debout face au miroir, elle regardait son corps vêtu de ses sous vêtements et mélodieusement accordé avec son maquillage encore coulé.

La belle brune se maquilla rondement après avoir fait sa toilette, du noir aux yeux comme à son habitude après avoir retiré celui de la veille, traçant une couche épaisse d'immortel souvenir, le tout surmonté d'un léger fruiter aux lèvres et d'un voile de poudre.

Elle devait faire vite avant qu'il ne se réveille également, dès lors elle attrapa un pantalon noir à lisière qui remontait jusqu'à sa taille, une chemise blanche crème coincée à l'intérieur et béante au dessus, faite de laine douce avant de n'accrocher son poignard et d'enfiler sa ceinture. Arrivant à son bureau en enfilant ses longues bottes brunes semblables à celle de l'équipement de l'uniforme.

Attrapant un papier, elle y fit l'ébauche de quelques paroles à l'aide d'une plume et d'encre noir avant de prendre possession de cette lettre qu'elle apporta avec elle. Le jour n'était pas encore levée, Giulia regarda le noiraud puis l'extérieur avant de laisser sa cape chevaucher son avant bras et d'attraper le dossier que le Major lui avait la veille promptement demandé d'apporter au tribunal.

Elle ferma plus doucement la porte, ne voulant pas le réveiller, après tout, tout s'était déroulé assez rapidement, alors au levée il ne la verrait pas et ne saurait pas, tous ces mots doux et friands qu'elle lui vouait amoureusement. Son corps était arrêté à l'encadrement de la porte, le regard perdu et culpabilisant, mais elle s'en alla, passant par la cuisine pour y déposer sa lettre, le nom de son destinataire brodé au dos par sa fine écriture.

Il faisait encore nuit dehors, le ciel était noir tendant vers le bleu supplicier et les oiseaux s'agitaient à tout va, rendant l'atmosphère incertaine et oppressante. Il y avait pour seul bruit celui des feuillages parentés du vent qui laissait entendre le moindre bruit suspect, même celui de la cloche qui au loin annonçait la demie passée.

La jeune femme arriva face à son destrier et posa sa main sur son flanc pour attirer son attention. Quelques minutes plus tard le cheval était scellé et près à partir. Vérifiant dans un premier temps que personne ne rodait dans les écuries à cette heure-ci, la brune attendu un instant avant de ne donner le départ.

— On y va, clama-t-elle à voix basse en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage.

Sa monture partie au galop à toute vitesse, s'approchant dangereusement de la forêt avant de s'y engouffrer. La belle brune arpentait alors les chemins de terres qui montaient et descendaient à en offrir un accablant tournis, passant entre les arbres et les sentiers volumineux, à s'en perdre dans cette superficie.

Une légère brise s'envola tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, les sueurs froides dévalaient son dos à chaque fois qu'elle osait poser ses prunelles sur la sacoche retenant le dossier, elle s'était enfuit avec le poids du secret, sans rien en dire ni sans prévenir, l'arrachant à leur confiance et trahissant sa parole. Pendant encore plusieurs heures elle devrait affronter le charme profond de la forêt à s'en casser le dos sans pouvoir revenir en arrière, prenant sur elle pour supporter ce froid vigoureux.

Les paupières la plupart du temps closent, la brune avançait en mordant fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure, songeant sans cesse à ce qu'il penserait, à ce qu'il en penserait, s'il comprendrait, s'il lui pardonnerait de ne rien lui avoir dit, de lui avoir mentit. Sa poigne se resserra sur la hanse guidant son cheval, loupant de tomber à force de refuser de regarder en face ce qui l'attendait, la souffrance menée par sa foi désemparée.

10 janvier 845, District de Nedlay, 06 :12

A peine une heure plus tard il était l'heure pour les caporaux de préparer leur troupe, d'encourager ou non leurs escouades mais surtout de réviser les bombonnes de gaz et les équipements une dernière fois avant le grand saut. Le Major avait insisté, il fallait partir à la première heure, quand le soleil venait à peine de se lever, les titans seraient ainsi moins dangereux étant donné que leur action ne se déroulait pas durant le jour mais au matin, ainsi, les risques seraient moins important d'après lui.

Livaï se réveilla alors lui aussi, ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il ne regrettait rien de la nuit passée, pas une seconde qu'il avait daigné lui offrir. Il savait que ce serait plus compliqué pour lui, mais il tenait encore à pouvoir s'offrir ce peu de vie auquel il avait droit. Il s'attendait à la voir là, endormie auprès de lui ou dans ses bras, pouvoir dans les derniers instants humer sa senteur et ressentir sa présence, mais la chambre semblait bien vide, le drap à côté de lui n'avait plus l'ombre d'un pli ni d'un peu de chaleur.

L'éphèbe passa sa main dans sa douce chevelure qui retomba immédiatement d'elle-même, il était intrigué mais il n'était pas pour autant un cœur qui fuyait la vérité, se contentant de soupirer il se leva, le drap glissa sur le sommier et son corps bien bâti et parfaitement membré apparu à la lumière du jour.

En allant dans la salle de bain il regarda bien si elle n'était pas là, mais rien. Dès lors il décida de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller de l'uniforme en cachant la petite trace que la jeune femme lui avait faite avec précaution dans le bas du cou pour que personne ne la voie. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, le jeune homme fronça légèrement ses sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement, il fit alors le tour en remettant en place le col de sa veste.

— Giul…, commença-t-il, Tch Hanji, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, lâcha-t-il dans l'acrimonie.

— Erwin nous attend près des écuries, on part dans dix minutes !, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air satisfait avant de claquer la porte pour partir.

Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur sa collège, il semblait visiblement irrité et ce pour tout le reste de la journée. Le brun se pressa alors et enfila son foulard et sa cape avant de sortir et de se diriger vers l'endroit que lui avait désigné la grande brunette à lunette, le même que d'habitude.

Dans la cour du quartier général s'activaient tout les soldats et ceux attribués aux ravitaillements avaient prit un peu de retard. L'éphèbe les regardait d'un mauvais œil, faisant sans le savoir dos à son escouade. Il semblait plutôt pessimiste et les conditions climatiques ne l'affranchissait pas non plus, le temps était frais et les nuages un peu trop blancs à son goût. Une jeune femme rousse se pressa près de lui, accourant avec un plan à la main.

— Caporal, voici le schéma de la formation et des déplace- , se fit-elle couper de suite.

— Je sais, je sais, c'est bon, laissa-t-il comme seul réponse avant de prendre le papier de ses mains.

Après avoir étudié une ultime fois la manière dont l'expédition menant à essayer de capturer un titan allait se faire, le noiraud se dirigea vers son destrier pour le monter rapidement et rejoindre le rang à côté de Mike. Un bref échange entre les deux hommes fit entendre le fait que le Major avait agit bizarrement le matin même, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

L'expédition se montrait périlleuse par sa complexité et l'ambigüité que la tâche d'attraper un titan présentait. A environ sept heures du matin, la cloche s'était mise à retentir tel les métaux inconnus des bijoux perdus et l'expédition fut lancée, certains pensant qu'elle serait la dernière et priant pour ne pas y laisser la vie.

Edge était de la partie, déterminé à revenir vivant et entier, saint et sauf de cette expédition, auprès des autres, et lui aussi pour honorer, ses anciens camarades des brigades spéciales qu'il avait abandonnés.

10 janvier 845, District de Nedley, Forêt Der Weg, 11 :21

Après avoir emprunté tout les chemins infâmes et parcouru la moitié de la ville, Giulia avait dû traverser tout la forêt Der Weg ouverte sur les songes les plus funèbres. Elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, même commanditée cette affaire restait risquée, et même si on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, elle craignait pour sa vie. Elle qui demeurait parée ne voulait pas montrer sa lâcheté, sa peur et ses horizons tempétueux. Elle avançait, jusqu'à arriver là, l'endroit précis que l'on lui avait donné pour lieu de rendez-vous. Tout semblait effrayant et satanique, infernal et ironique, les arbres cachaient la lumière, tout était sombre et criait l'effroi de cette vérité.

La belle brune s'arrêta alors, restant près de son cheval pour se rassurer, elle n'avait pas le cœur réglé pour ça, non, elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour trahir et poigner de mille coups la confiance des autres. C'était même grotesque de se dire, qu'un bout de femme pourrait irrémédiablement changer la donne.

Sa gorge était nouée par l'impitoyable plaie qui subsistait en sa douleur et tout son abdomen se bloquait et se contractait sous le stresse. Des bruits de pas arrivaient vers elle, un frisson la parcouru et tout son corps se mit à défaillir, elle souffla légèrement, elle devait être plus forte que ça. Elle se tourna.

— Bonjour, clama-t-elle en essayant de paraitre sûre d'elle.

— Elle manque pas de culot la demoiselle, venir seule dans un endroit si éloigné sans personne, ça cache rien j'espère !, affirma l'un des quatre hommes qui étaient venus.

— Nous pouvons procéder à l'échange, prononça-t-elle sèchement.

— Vas-y file nous le dossier ma beauté, on te donnera le justificatif signé juste après.

Ils étaient quatre grands hommes, costauds et à l'air robuste et perfide. Giulia le savait, montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse maintenant équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort, alors c'était l'air froid et impassible qu'elle attrapa le dossier dans sa sacoche, prenant bien soin de garder son capuchon rabattu sur le visage.

— Tenez !, laissa-t-elle en suspens en tendant la multitude de feuilles.

Leurs rires grossiers sonnaient comme un signal d'alerte, malgré tout, ils lui avaient donné en main propre le justificatif affirmant avoir reçu la déposition inculpant les bataillons d'exploration et non les brigades spéciales dans cette affaire, une sorte d'auto dénonciation de leur part. Après la vérification faite que la signature du Major Erwin avait bien signé les papiers et tamponné de l'insigne des bataillons la dernière feuille, l'un des hommes s'avança vers la belle brune.

— Ca te dit de t'amuser un peu avec nous maintenant ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

Du revers de sa main il fit tomber la capuche qui recouvrait le visage de Giulia. La jeune femme recula légèrement en approchant sa main de sa cuisse pour attraper son poignard dans le cas où la situation virerait à l'extrême. Elle réfléchissait à ce que Livaï aurait pût faire dans ce cas précis. Contre quatre hommes il n'aurait eu besoin que de peu d'effort, mais elle, même munie d'un poignard risquait que le coup se retourne contre elle.

— Reculer, je ne suis pas venue pour ça, conclu-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

La trahison coutait le prix du sang et de l'eternel cicatrice. Dès qu'elle recula, les quatre hommes qui se tenaient face à elle ne semblaient plus rire autant qu'avant, devenant même agressifs en voyant l'objet convoité refuser leur avance. Quand la belle brune heurta l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, elle comprit que elle qui fut le plaisir et la gloire secrète de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité pouvait finir en l'espace d'un court moment morte et sans échappatoire.

La brune déglutit, sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir toute entière et l'arrière de son crâne la tirer. L'un d'eux avait repérer le poignard fixer à sa cuisse et semblait s'en amuser.

— Oh… Je vois, la jolie demoiselle veut jouer à ça alors, cracha-t-il amusé en sortant son poignard. Sache que moi, je n'hésiterais pas à le dégainer.

— Faites donc…, souffla-t-elle par fierté.

Pour commencer, celui qui était le plus grand d'entre eux lui asséna un coup en plein abdomen qui lui paru être mille lames de verre la traversant et la parcourant en son intégralité, la brisant en son âme et conscience. Elle s'écroula. Avachi au sol. Pliée comme une vulgaire feuille.

Elle avait si froid et si mal, avec ce goût amère dans sa bouche qui ne s'en allait pas. Celui-ci se libéra finalement par l'intermédiaire de ses lèvres. Le liquide vermeille semblait aussi rouge qu'un pétale de rose épineuse et meurtrissant, qui serait venu vulgairement lanciner son être pour s'échouer au sol dans un filet implosé d'acidité meurtrière.

Giulia regardait, les yeux mi-clos et se tenant le ventre les hommes face à elle. Sa chevelure s'était gracieusement étalée parmi les feuilles sur le sol tapis de vert et de brun, de teintes insolites délivrées par la nature. Elle avait pourtant si mal à s'en tenir le ventre de toutes ses forces.

Le même homme s'avança, poignard à la main, fixement encré sur ses idées et sûrement prêt à l'achever d'un coup sec en pleine trachée. Ses pas effleuraient les feuilles sèchent dans un bruit incommensurablement stressant, frottant en son avancée la sécheresse du sol.

La belle brune comprit alors pourquoi ses paroles avait été si souvent prononcées par Livaï, il fallait se méfier autant des hommes que des titans, car la similitude frappante entre certain d'entre eux engendrait la confusion la plus infâme et la plus abjecte, la plus écœurante et la plus chère . Se tromper d'ennemis pouvait bien se montrer fatale, alors elle ferma les yeux en attendant son sort. C'en était fini d'elle, semblait-il se dire en elle.


	8. Chapitre huitième

Fleur Maladive Chapitre 08

Envahi dans la tourmente et la tempête de l'âme, ses prunelles n'arrivaient à s'arracher de la lame au reflet blanc du poignard. Il semblait si tranchant et si pure à la fois, mais son sang allait attarder à son aspect.

La lumière était faible, passant à peine à travers les arbres aux feuillages épais, mais laissant un filet de lumière au sublime des détails. Le clair obscure reflété dans son regard se troubla quand d'un coup sec et malencontreux la lame vint la meurtrir d'une fine blessure à la cuisse, effleurant sa peau pour légèrement l'ouvrir et l'arracher à sa propre défense.

L'homme s'apprêtait pourtant à faire bien pire, élançant grotesquement en l'air son poignet, espérant frapper à la commissure de son cœur pour la voir au sol se déverser de sa vie. La belle brune ne les abreuvait pas de cris dangereux et fatals, la douleur et la splendeur n'unissaient sa voix en ce moment.

Le gourou allait frapper, jusqu'au dernier moment prêt à l'étouffer. Une main vint retenir son poignet, brusquement le rejetant en arrière à lui en briser l'os. Un homme plus petit, avec une force respectable sans en être extraordinaire.

Ca va pas ?! C'était pas dans le contrat ! Je veux pas avoir de problème avec les brigades spéciales moi ! Je te rappelle que c'est elles qui enquêtent sur les scènes de crimes !, cracha l'un alors que l'autre se débattait.

Ils y verront que du feu ! Une jeune femme morte en pleine forêt, ça arrive tout le temps, ils penseront que c'est une pute qui a trop insisté pour avoir son argent !

Me fait pas marcher ! Je veux pas être balancer en tôle pour perpette à cause de tes conneries !

L'autre se résigna après s'être reçu un coup franc dans la mâchoire, lui faisant s'il avait été moins ingénu, sauter une dent. Ils s'en allèrent alors rapidement, une mutinerie aurait été mal prise en ces circonstances tout sauf atténuante.

La brune était alors à terre, ses yeux se fermait dans la lutte perpétuelle, floutant les apparitions et redessinant à point blanc sa perception. Les traits de son visage pâle faiblissaient, mais elle n'abandonnait pas, car jamais cet enseignement ne lui avait été donné, renoncer s'apparentait à mourir et s'enfantait à croupir.

Elle inspectait de son regard le sentier tumultueux sans y voir son corps en son milieu. C'était peut-être un bel endroit pour une agonie, non sans lieu dire que le ciel devenait petit à petit poisseux. Ses courbes étaient happées par le sol, le coup fort donné en son abdomen l'assommant. Sans rien avoir mangé le matin son métabolisme quémandait à son tour de quoi se revigorer, mais il n'y avait rien ici, des feuilles, des insectes prêts à lui grimper dessus, de jeune pousse et pas une goute de la sève des arbres.

Succombant dès lors, Giulia espérait que le prix de la trahison ne serait pas équivalent au prix qu'engendrerait sa mort.

10 janvier 845, Territoire extra muros 16 : 22

La formation avait échouée, l'aile droite avait été presque entièrement décimée. Le ravitaillement avait prit un coup et l'avant centre avait dû s'armer de fusille.

L'opération avait échouée, toute la matinée ils n'avaient cessé d'essayer, sans penser ainsi tout aggraver. Il y avait par terre les cadavres gisant des soldats, les têtes coupées rejetant la trachée, les membres éparpillés écorchés en pleine os, les corps en moitié déchiqueté et les cris des soldats qui demandaient d'arrêter.

Tout puait la peur et l'hystérie constante, affables de chagrins et harcelé d'odeur âcre. L'atrocité cadavérique recouvrait le sol désormais rouge de sang et bientôt noir des morts.

Erwin !, commença Livaï en s'accrochant à la branche d'un arbre, on a plus assez d'homme pour continuer, lunette de merde à beaux vouloirs attraper un titan on en a plus les moyens, si tu veux qu'on soit plus que deux à rentrer il faudrait ordonner le repli.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Il y a bien une raison supplémentaire, rétorqua-t-il.

Mike a prévu une averse d'ici un quart d'heure, si on se bouge pas le cul c'est la cadet qui vont y rester, et si tu veux avoir un minimum de poids contre cette foutue propagande il vaudrait mieux que tu ais des hommes, lâcha-t-il.

Je vais donner l'ordre de replis, prononça-t-il simplement après avoir regardé au sol le cadavre encore gisant d'un nouveau venu dans l'armée. Occupe-toi d'Hanji.

Livaï descendu dans un premier temps, doucement, laissant les câbles de l'équipement grincer atrocement dans une mince austérité. Il commença ensuite à se mouvoir dans les airs, arrivant au point culminant d'intérêt de sa mission. Le Major lui, tira le fumigène vert indiquant la direction à suivre, celle du repli cette fois-ci non temporaire.

10 janvier 845, Quartier Général du District de Nedlay, 18 :48

En finalité, grâce à l'intervention rapide des caporaux et de la prévention soudaine, seul quarante six pourcent de perte avaient pût être à recensée. L'expédition avait peut-être été un peu courte, partir à six heure et demi pour arriver et remplir toute les formalités à dix sept heure et demi, laissant un maigre repos aux hauts dirigeant du bataillon.

Depuis prêt d'un quart d'heure, Hanji trônait dans le bureau d'Erwin, hurlant à tout va qu'il fallait réessayer, retenter l'exploit, qu'après tout, les pertes n'avaient été cette fois-ci même pas de moitié et que pour une expédition de cette envergure ça valait le coup de recommencer.

Le Major n'en pouvant plus sorti du bureau, son acolyte le suivant de près, juste derrière lui, se tenant comme une ombre, une lettre blanche à la main, maintenant un peu froissée.

Aller Erwin c'est trois fois rien ! On y était presque ! Si on pouvait expérimenter sur un tita-, se fit-elle couper.

Hanji ! C'est non ! Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !, clama-t-il en haussant le ton.

Mais…, souffla-t-elle en le voyant partir encore plus loin jusqu'à lui fausser compagnie. C'est pas juste, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à la même table que Livaï.


	9. Chapitre neuvième

Fleur Maladive chapitre neuf

Il était dit d'un opportuniste, que celui-ci seul pouvait l'être à l'unique et inconvenable condition que son affaire malencontreuse ne finisse par se retourner contre lui, à son insu, dans la plus mouvante des tentions.

Il en était un de cette espèce, il espérait de la fureur qui le laissait avancer, qu'elle l'aiderait un jour à surmonter son hypocrisie pour gagner certains grades au sein même de l'armée. Incontestablement trop orgueilleux tous ses plans s'étaient avérés d'une véracité pauvre et éloquente, soupçonneuse du moindre geste. Dès lors dépourvu, il ne lui restait plus rien d'autre que sa santé de fer et que son acrimonie digne de l'olympe, alors il attendait. Oui, il attendait. La moindre chose suspecte, celle qui lui permettrait de pouvoir gagner de l'estime auprès de ses supérieurs, celle qui lui laisserait simplement telle une offrande dans la paume de la main, la bonté de n'avoir qu'à colporter une mauvaise action, de divaguer avoir vu une chose qu'il ne fallait pas, supportant alors un secret douloureux et insoutenable.

Ce vœu, malheureusement, ne manquerait d'être exaucé. Il avait si longtemps suivit ce chemin sinueux, à travers les arbres parentés des piliers qui sur leur route cachait cette lumière rare, qu'il ne retrouverait ce point, néanmoins il ce pourrait celui de non retour.

Après plus de trois ans à servir assidument le bataillon d'exploration, celui-ci avait cette impression que tout lui était dû, qu'il pouvait, à l'encontre des autres, se retrouver invincible au milieu d'un tout. Mais il avait le dos courbé d'effort vain et de solution grotesque apportée par des médecins qui ne semaient que lésine et malchance derrière eux.

Malgré le sang qui coule, le ciel ne semble s'en rassasier, et sous un flot d'anathème Dieu avait crée cet homme il y a trente six ans de cela. Désormais grand et à sa manière robuste, il semblait vouloir à tous prix affronter la vie qui l'encombrait de son sortilège.

Ce matin là alors, il avait prit cette route lointaine. Les pas de son destrier s'évadant au galop résonnait un peu partout, faisant fuir tout ce qui au alentour présentait un signe de vie. Mais il continuait sur le chemin de sa détermination. Souffrant telle une veuve et s'enfonçant dans la mélancolie d'un acte échoué. Il avait si longtemps tenu à ne pas s'arrêter qu'il en avait tout les muscles enquinaudés et qu'il ne parvenait à voir à travers les quelques mèches blondes de sa frange.

La route paraissait bien longue pour cet individu qui avait l'habitude de n'effectuer que des tâches courtes, de simple chose pareille à n'importe qui, à un homme tout comme à une femme, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'attente, la réelle et douloureuse attente. Alors il trépignait toujours plus d'impatience, comme tout homme inconvenable et grossier, indésiré et accablant de mauvaise fortune. Tout lui paraissait du pareil au même, les arbres, la nature qui l'entourait de bonté et les passions infructueuses de femme logeant dans les bouges. C'était ces femmes dont il avait gardé l'image, et ce mépris profond ne pouvait être qu'engendrer par un problème plus profond encore. Tandis que les pas claquaient sans cesse, il ne semblait pas départager ses propres opinions, comme enseveli sous les mœurs d'une société, l'homme n'en est plus un.

Les feuilles craquelaient encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir, au loin, ce corps avachi de manière plus qu'impromptue à la limite d'un de ces arbres centenaires. Il s'arrêta. Net. Le cheval risquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

Il avait prit le soin suite à cette vision qui le consolait : celle l'image d'une vie échappée pour son bien, de laisser son coursier accroché à un des buis se trouvant à proximité. Alors il s'avança, près, plus près encore, jusqu'à à arriver et à s'agenouiller, se trouvant ainsi face à ce qu'il pensait être un cadavre, sans pourtant se sentir prit d'effroi.

La curiosité venait pourtant titiller cette intervention invasive, sans vraiment ressentir cette nécessité, il déposa malgré tout sa main contre la joue de ce séraphin angélique. C'était aussi doux, chaud et délicat que la peau d'un enfant que l'on allaite avec dévouement.

Alors son corps était tétanisé de l'intérieur, incapable du moindre raisonnement, il était paniqué, ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent et la pupille se dilata à l'instant même, il ne savait pas, comme si au fond, il n'avait jamais sut. Paniqué et dans l'incapacité de réfléchir il se précipita vers la sacoche en gardant les yeux fixés sur cette jeune femme qu'il pouvait encore sauvé, mais assis à terre et faible, il recula rapidement et attrapa la sacoche pour s'enfuir. La culpabilité rongeant sa raison et l'odeur légère du sang enflant sa narine.

L'âme entrainé et basculé dans l'enfer du pêché, à la limite du gouffre, enfermé dans la folie et la démence, assassiné par mille infortunés, broyée et à la merci de ce qui en veulent pour en venir à la ruer. Il s'échappa. Sans honte ni préjugé, rien d'autre qu'une tourmente infinie.

10 janvier 845, District de Nedlay 10 :47

Parce que l'homme se sert de ses rêves pour avancer et que toute les vies n'avaient apparemment pas la même valeur à ses yeux, Livaï s'en alla, comme à l'accoutumé sans lâcher une parole qui viendrait interrompre ce silence insaisissable.

Marchant à une vitesse qui ne pouvait permettre de le voir partir, Hanji vint à l'interrompre en le voyant sortir pour rejoindre les écuries. La lourde porte s'ouvra et derrière elle souffla cet air froid à en glacer le sang. La brunette se leva et accouru jusqu'à voir son camarade se dresser face à son destrier.

Eh ! Livaa-…, commença-t-elle avant de voir luire la lame d'un poignard et d'elle-même s'interrompre, qu'est-ce que tu vas… faire ?, continua-t-elle, sa voix s'atténuant petit à petit.

Il était pourtant de ces hommes qui s'affolaient à l'idée d'une perte humaine considérable, quand bien même qu'il était celui qui essayait de sauver et d'accompagner ces morts incertaines. Mais il n'était plus pour lui question d'homme à ce moment, à contrario de bêtes sauvages qu'il fallait abattre au plus vite.

Quel homme ne tuerait pas pour une femme, quel homme ne serait dépendant de cette image apaisante, quel homme ne se résoudrait pas à mourir pour une femme. Si nous parlons bien là d'homme et non de lâche ordure ne cherchant que leur bien être.

La brunette demeurait figé à même le sol, le regard anéanti malgré ce qu'elle avait déjà pût voir chez cet homme, jamais un tel regard ne l'avait percuté, une expression figé et glaçante qui laissait entendre les actes à venir.

Alerter par la première parole prononcée par sa subordonnée, Erwin s'était précipité, conforter par le fait que rien n'avait été dit derrière cet hurlement frugal. Il arriva et se stoppa, restant à côté d'elle.

Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il comme pour être sûr.

Il est parti, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il avait ce poignard avec lui et il me semble que si j'avais prononcé un mot de plus il serait venu me tuer…, souffla-t-elle en rigolant nerveusement à la fin.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait, il ne t'aurait pas tué, il n'en a plus le temps, rétorqua-t-il plus sérieusement.

Qu'aurait-il de si urgent à faire d'après toi ?, continua-t-elle sans trop comprendre.

Compromettre le plan, clama-t-il d'un tenant sans rien rajouter.

Hanji semblait perdue, mais le Major le savait, le noiraud devait dès lors en vouloir à la terre entière de ne rien lui avoir dit, il reparti pour reprendre ses quartiers, il ne pourrait l'arrêter, quoi qu'il fasse, quelques soit les forces qu'il déploierait. Il soupira, espérant juste que cette affection profonde ne lui ferait pas accomplir de folie meurtrière.

Engouffré dans la forêt qui le faisait souffrir de langueur, il s'affranchissait de toutes les étapes pour aller la sauvée, il en était persuadé, quelques choses s'étaient produits. Tout tournait en rond dans sa tête, tel un cercle vicieux, si Erwin était bien le commanditaire, il était celui qui pensait qu'il n'arriverait rien, et si Giulia était la commanditée en question, elle n'aurait prit le risque si l'on avait prit la peine de lui en annoncer un.

Elle savait tout simplement les risques qu'elle encourait, il n'y avait pas plus compliqué, et cette lettre qui sonnait comme une lettre d'adieu était celle qui demandait de l'aide, celle qui avait été rédigée à la dernière seconde, quand la compréhension de l'acte dévoué c'était fait comprendre et n'était là que dans l'unique but de l'implorer.

Elle avait toujours clamé, qu'elle ne cherchait que sa stabilité, qu'elle ne désirait que qu'il ne puisse à tout jamais rester en haut, et ainsi avoir cette vie prospère. Il craignait désormais cette vie prospère, cette vie sans elle. Il n'était pas un grand romantique mais la présence de cette femme avait pour effet de l'apaisé un minimum, et il se souvenait des quelques mots qui avaient pût lui être cité en son enfance « Reste auprès de celle, dont seule la présence suffit à atténuer ta douleur ».

L'air était si froid que même ses doigts commençaient à prendre la teinte la plus écarlate qu'il pouvait être, et le ciel qui le couvrait n'étant pas de bonne augure lui non plus, cette vision l'incita encore à aller plus vite, plus vite encore que déjà.

Il était tard désormais et un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre dans la forêt, perçant l'aube et sa douceur, son odeur de rosé. Tout était souillé.

Il ne cessait de ce repasser dans sa tête tout ces moments agréables et plus ou moins éphémères qui l'avaient fait succomber et baisser sa garde, car c'était dans les moments les plus durs que survenaient les souvenirs les plus doux.

Arrivant à l'intersection qui lui permettait d'atteindre le sentier, Livaï fût comme intrigué par une tâche au loin, quelque chose trainant à terre. Quand le moment de passer devant cette soit disant tâche arriva, le brun remarqua son erreur, il comprit que ce qu'il supposait voir était un homme gisant à même le sol dans une marre de sang, une sorte de sac à la main.

Le coup avait été porté à la tête, sans plus de collision. Tandis que l'éphèbe s'apprêtait à repartir, un détail allait en quelque sorte changer la donne pour lui, il descendu de son cheval et s'approcha de la marre de sang pour y plonger la main et y remarquer ce sac à l'allure féminine, cette sacoche qu'il connaissait. Sa pupille refléta en un instant le cœur même du problème et s'écarquilla, laissant paraitre son iris polaire encore plus impénétrable qu'autre fois. Il arracha le sac d'un seul coup de sous ce corps infâme, sa main pleine de ses fluides vitaux jusque là répandu un peu partout sur le par terre de feuille.

A ce moment il ne savait comment aller plus vite, car il avait comprit, que sa belle risquait d'être volontairement assassinée, que sa vie risquait d'être brutalement interrompue, qu'elle n'aurait pas à ce débattre si on venait à l'abattre mais qu'elle serait d'une vulnérabilité sans pareille si l'une de ces bêtes auraient l'idée de l'achever à même de ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas, ou du moins il n'arrivait plus à faire taire et suffoquer en lui ces pensées meurtrières et assassines qui le hantait depuis son départ, il devait la sauvée, il devrait tuer ce qui ont osés poser la main sur elle, il n'aurait pas dû, il n'aurait jamais dû la quitter un seul instant des yeux.

Son cœur d'une ardeur inquiète le poussa à continuer, le sang chaud sur sa main droite l'anesthésia de toute peur et l'image de son corps lui promettait s'il le fallait de le garder éveiller jusqu'à l'aube qui prochainement viendrait à recouvrir leur corps de lumière crépusculaire.


	10. Chapitre dixième

Fleur Maladive – Chapitre 10

Ainsi dans le silence, la contemplation et l'ordre, magnes les mots à l'en atrophier et asphyxie sa pensé par ta simple présence.

A l'encontre de l'égarement, un homme se trouve toujours derrière une femme, alors le cœur perdu dans les méandres et condamner à combattre, il insuffle à sa vie le courant naissant d'une ébauche.

C'est de cette manière qu'il pouvait se montrer plus qu'aisé de retrouver cacher comme dans un caniveau, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité au cœur même d'un sentier. Nécessiteux du moindre mouvement, il était encore un tantinet jeune et vif, à sa manière impulsif dans le plus grand des calmes. Il avançait. Rapidement, toujours plus vite. Il déblatérait en lui, un tas de palabres d'une inutilité profonde et incontestable de sa suffocation.

Les actes les plus inattendus ne brillaient pas par leur bravoure mais par la surprise qu'ils provoquaient, une chaleur étouffante se répandu tel un brasier fou. Une main lâcha par son extrémité quelques étranges bouts de bois embrasés. La fumée monta, s'éleva et grimpa en quelques instants d'une profonde candeur. C'en était fini de ce frima, tout allait bientôt disparaitre avec les preuves hypocrites et les corps accablés.

La température s'intensifia au rythme de sa frénésie, encore quelques degrés à en faire jaillir des catacombes, l'ensemble des capacités jusque là inavouées. Pas une fois encore, il n'arriverait pas trop tard, cette fois encore. Alors il mit un terme à cette lenteur, assénant un seul coup à son cheval pour espérer l'inciter à accélérer.

Il n'en était rien de ces souvenirs si plus personne n'était là pour les partager.

Il n'était plus non plus de ces enfants qu'il fallait construire, détruire, rebâtir, instruire pour finalement leur faire oublier.

Son regard était fixé sur les flammes présentes au loin, écarquillés dès le premier rayon et reflétant leurs éclats. L'odeur du bois brûlés comme crépitant au sein de la cheminée était inconcevable, celui d'un désastre infiltrant ses poumons par cette basse altitude en étant d'autant plus recevable. La chaleur faisait monter l'ébat, le froid faisait tout redescendre, avec ce voile noir de suies se relâchant pour former un rideau d'une noire harmonie.

Les bruits sourds des animaux se débâtant se mêlaient aux piaillements des ailés, qui chacun comme pour aider, essayaient d'éteindre le feu avec le peu d'eau se délectant de leur bec.

Mais Livaï ne parlait pas, ne l'appelait pas. Il savait, qu'elle serait là quand il arriverait, morte ou vivante quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait bien être fixé.

Vaine âme vivant par ces temps écarlates de splendeur, parcoure ta route à en prendre ton envol.

Les pas du destrier continuaient à frapper, mais il commençait à se faire compliquer bien même par cette action frugale d'élever un pied devant l'autre. Dans cette incompréhension décadente, une silhouette au loin semblait être échouée, alors par une simple bienveillance il continua à avancer. L'instant fatidique comme s'il se montrerait funèbre et ostentatoire de dépendance humaine, laissait sa nervosité fabuler auprès de son cœur.

Le noiraud voyait son dessein facétieux s'éprendre de ses chimères, il y était. Enfin. O que la route fût longue pour arriver jusque là, ô que son angoisse fût grande et pesante de doute.

Il galopa encore sans jamais s'arrêter, faillit la louper avant de ne la décorer d'un regard capiteux, les yeux grands ouverts à s'en détacher la raison. Elle était là, face à lui, il laissa son cheval se dresser en arrière à l'en affoler et descendu rondement avant d'accourir.

Oïe !

Il était imprévisible. Fichtrement imprévisible.

Alors elle était là, allongée de tout son long sur ce part terre de feuille pour la plupart gelées et pour d'autres colorés, au milieu des fleurs hivernales somptueuses. Sa chevelure se mélangeait à la lumière traversant les feuillages, éclairait son teint blanchâtre de son visage affalé sur le côté de la plus friande des manières.

Elle ne possédait cette mine habituelle, et, elle semblait si mal en point qu'elle faisait autant de peine à regarder qu'un mort née. Mais la jeune femme était semblable à une bougie, se consumant toujours plus tout en continuant de faire profiter les autres de son éclats, loin d'elle l'idée de vouloir passer pour une grande altruiste, elle voulait juste servir à son devoir.

Le regard de Livaï était accablé d'horreur, il était là, en face d'elle, appuyé sur ses deux genoux, fixant son visage aux traits douloureux d'égrotante. Giulia demeurait les yeux clôt et la bouche légèrement ouverte et surmontée d'un filait de sang par-dessus ses vergetures.

L'éphèbe passa le revers de sa main contre le délicat visage de la brune. Inéluctablement froide. Gelée. Il prit sa main, la caressa pour arriver à son poignet, le temps pressait.

Mais alors que le brun pensait devoir fuir les jambes au cou, il sentit d'étrange sensation sur son crâne, de légères goûtes se déchaînant à en perdre pieds, de plus en plus nombreuses.

Fais chier !

Il injuriait la pluie qui éteignait le feu dans son acrimonie, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche d'une vie. Et tandis qu'il vérifiait le pou de la jeune femme il retira sa cape pour la lui la mettre sur le buste. Tout son corps était glacé. Alors il la redressa, la sentant mieux contre lui, son beau visage à l'air tourmenté tourna, se déposa contre son torse à la commissure de son cou, ainsi que ses cheveux qui erraient suspendu dans l'air comme le métal d'un carillon.

Ses muscles étaient entièrement détendus, elle ne bougeait pas, pas bien même un reflexe, rien. La fragrance de son parfum s'évadait.

Ses fines et frêles mains gisaient à terre sur le revers. La pluie ainsi, commençait à prendre le dessus sur tout, le ciel arborait un gris fastidieux, insoupçonnable d'envie au milieu du vent et les branches des arbres commençaient leur descente aux enfers, dégoulinant de tout leur long de gouttelettes infernales.

Livaï la porta tel le plus incommensurable des trésors de ce monde enfouit.

La forêt sentait une odeur d'amertume, une nature brûlée vive au milieu d'élément imprévisible, un mégot de cigarette acculé d'eau dont la fumée avait du mal à s'évaporer autre part qu'au sol.

La belle brune était contre lui, la pluie lui détrempant la peau et les capillaires par une simple action. C'était agréable, ce genre de fait, si seulement déjà celle-ci ce serait montrée ne serait-ce qu'un peu éveillée au milieu des vivants.

Le noiraud appela son cheval, rapidement, il craignait tout comme il ne craignait rien, ne faisait confiance en l'autre si l'autre était inconnu, étranger à lui tel l'était la plupart des personnes ne se trouvant pas au cimetière.

L'ouïe fine et étendu, il avait entendu le bruit des abots tapant d'un autre individu le traquant sûrement dans l'espace infini qu'était cette forêt. Il savait, il n'était pas idiot, cette personne avait une arme, celle même qui avait tué l'homme qui gisait à même son sang au recoin du sentier.

Les risques à prendre étaient infinis, incontestable d'infamie, un croquis, une esquisse d'idée malencontreuse. Le feu c'était éteint, cet élément des moins imprévus était jusque là le pire de tous, il dessinait un labyrinthe au milieu des arbres, permettait la chasse, la traque sauvage. Et sûrement s'il la savait en sécurité, serait-il allé le pourchasser des heures durant dans l'espoir de lui prendre sa vie.

Lorsque la meilleure défense semble être l'attaque, il faut parfois savoir mettre de côté l'aspect bestial d'un homme orgueilleux. S'enfuir, s'échapper. Le bataillon d'exploration savait le faire, s'éloigner, semer l'ennemi pour préserver le maximum de vie.

Mais l'imprévisible est parfois le fin mot d'un plan échoué, alors il était tel l'inquisiteur, effrayant et imprévisible, présent pour dénouer le vice et plus puissant encore qu'une des déflagrations les plus fortes qu'il soit, plus fort encore que l'alcool allumant un feu, plus fort encore qu'une détonation d'arme à feu, qu'une mousqueterie de haut calibre ôtant la vie. La définition même de son nom se dessinait alors par l'existence même de son être, Livaï, celui qui cache le feu, le brasier, l'ardeur.

Quand la peur frappe à la porte, la vérité s'enfuit-elle par la fenêtre ?


End file.
